Let it burn
by Dragon's Ice Chick
Summary: Ginny loves Harry, but Harry loves Cho and is secretly going out with her. When Ginny finds out, she is heart broken,but of course she got over it but wen our slytherin falls for her, and she as well, would things go good? or bad?
1. Shocked

Chapter 1  
  
" He kissed me, He kissed me!" Ginny screamed as she jumped on her bed.  
  
Ever since her last encounter with Harry Potter, all she really did or could do was dream off in space thinking of what had happened.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
" Hey gin! Have you seen Ron? I cant seem to find him anywhere and we really need to talk about something really important." Harry said eagerly, panting as he spoke. He looked like he just ran around all of Hogwarts because of all the sweat streaming down his face. 'But he still looks cute' Ginny thought  
  
" No Harry, Im sorry but I haven't seen Ron. He's probably with Hermione though, as usual. But if I do see him, I'll tell him that you're looking for him alright?"  
  
" OK thanks Gin!, I knew I can trust you" With that he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stormed out of the common room.  
  
Ginny stood there dazed. What just happened? Did Harry just kiss her? For a while there she wasn't breathing or blinking. She couldn't believe it. Harry really had just kissed her, and it wasn't only in her imagination.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
She kept on rewinding back that scene in her head over and over again until she got tired and eventually fell asleep.  
  
" Ginny I need to tell you something " she was face to face with her one and only lover : Harry Potter They were surrounded by beautiful flowers for Harry took her to Bonne Bel Gardens. The most famous garden in the Wizarding world. (A/N I dunno.. I just made that up )  
  
" What is it Harry? " she asked confused as to why she was there.  
  
" Umm.. Ginny Idon'treallyknowhowtosaythisbutI- I- I-"  
  
" You what Harry? "  
  
" I-I-I- love you... " he whispered, looking down at his feet.  
  
Ginny thought she just heard that he said that 'he loved her' but just to make sure she asked him to repeat it once more  
  
" What did you just say?" she asked eagerly  
  
" Ugh.. I said.. I said .. I said that I love you! " he said, now his eyes on her. For a while, Ginny was quiet. He thought to himself ' Crap, why did I have to tell her that?! She probably doesn't think of me that way anymore.... God I am such a fool!'  
  
Ginny was shocked. She did hear right, (good I don't have hearing problems..whew!)She didn't know what to say. She liked Harry for about 5 years now. and she never thought that he would ever take interest in her. So she stopped liking him in her fourth year. Or at least she thought she did. But now she was glad she liked him again.  
  
" Oh Harry! I love you too. You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear those words coming from you" She grinned at him and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back, god was he happy.  
  
He loosened his grip from her and tilted her head up. He was leaning in about to give her a kiss. Ginny saw it coming so she leaned in as well. Their faces was only millimeters apart when----  
  
Ginny's alarm clock rang. Real loud. It was so loud, she started shaking and 'thump', she fell of her bed. Rubbing her ears she got up and turned red. 'God I shouldn't put the alarm clock right beside me anymore, Im gonna get deaf soon enough'  
  
"aAaaaaaHHHHhh Stupid alarm clock! Why did you have to ring right now! Why do you always wake me up right when something good actually happens in my dreams.I was just about to kiss Harry for gods sakes!!!" she yelled, while hammering the clock with her fist, until it broke. 'Hmmp you deserved it!' she thought  
  
Apperently her loud voice woke up some people. They were giving her strange looks but Ginny didn't mind.  
  
"Ginny, ya know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." A girl with brown hair and deep blue eyes spoke up, yawning while at it.  
  
Ginny looked at the girl who spoke. It was Margaret Seguerra. Ginny didn't really like this girl that much. She found her very annoying.  
  
Ginny, who just decided to ignore Margaret's comment, got out her towel and raced into the bathroom to take a long bath. When she closed the door, she started to make faces. It was supposed to be for Margaret. She just didn't want to do that to her face because she didn't want to have a fight with that ugly fat girl. Her thoughts then suddenly rushed to what was always on her mind. Harry.  
  
' Harry owes me that kiss and im going to get it today! ' she thought.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After an hour of taking a shower, she dressed up in one of her favourite outfits. It was a pink halter top that curved around her body nicely, which reached just above her bellybutton and a skirt just above her knee (1 cm.) Her hair was put up in a high ponytail and she slipped on a pair of black sandals that had heels about 1 inch high. After applying some light makeup, and taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she dashed out of room on her way to the Grand Hall for breakfast, AND to get that kiss Harry owed her.  
  
As she was walking down the halls of Hogwarts, a bunch of guys were staring at her, jaws dropped. Some were even whistling as she past by them. She was pleased with the guys' reaction, but that made her wonder what Harry would think about it.  
  
What she didn't know was that Draco was one of the guys that were staring at her in the hall. His jaw dropped in awe, his steel grey eyes fixed on her body (her legs in particular), and the way her tight shirt and skirt showed off all the right curves of her body.  
  
'Why have I only seen this now? Ginny really has grown a lot. From a little, shy girl to a beautiful young lady.' Draco thought.  
  
" Well I know now Im going to be seeing a lot of her from now on. " he thought aloud  
  
" Who Drakey-dear? You're not cheating on me with a cheapskate hoe now are you? " cried Pansy from behind him, who abruptly put her arms around Draco's waist  
  
Draco sighed an 'oh no' before speaking." Pansy let go of me will you?! And why cant you get it through your thick head that I don't like you! I never did and I never will! So apparently, Im not cheating on you. And don't you dare call her a hoe, if you don't even know what you are! " Draco shouted. With that, he left Pansy there dumbstruck. He headed to the Grand Hall where he thought Ginny must be.  
  
' Why did I defend Ginny from Pansy? What's happening to me? ' he questioned in mind while playing around with his bacon and eggs with a fork. Every once in a while he would look over at the Gryffindor Table to see Ginny laughing to Potter's jokes. Draco stopped glancing as the owls flew in and dropped parcels and letters to some people.  
  
One of those was Harry. After Harry read his letter, he left the Grand Hall Immediately leaving Ginny behind. But he didn't know that after a couple of minutes he took off, Ginny followed him.  
  
Draco took another glance at the Gryffindor table once again but this time he couldn't spot the youngest red-headed Weasley. He scowled at the thought that she must be with Potthead again, since he wasn't there either.. Losing his appetite, he walked out of the Grand Hall and started heading towards the Slytherin Common Room. But at the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of red. He turned his head and spotted the youngest Weasley hiding behind the door.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ginny frowned as Harry drowned himself in the letter he got which caused him to grin sheepishly. He suddenly stood up and left right away without even saying goodbye to her.  
  
' I wonder what the letter said.... Was it that important that he had to leave me here by myself without even saying goodbye? I don't even think he noticed how I looked today' Ginny thought, a frown crawling on her face.  
  
Ginny then just decided that she should go and see for herself where he was heading to that was so "important". ' I didn't even get my kiss yet! I was soo close to kissing him. If it wasn't for those stupid owls that had to come at the same time. Arrg!!!'  
  
She stood up and ran out of the Great Hall and looked for Harry. She spotted him in a classroom with Cho Chang, who was crying a little.  
  
" How could you do this to me Harry?!, I thought you loved me! " Cho screamed. Ginny hid behind the door and started to listen.  
  
" I do love you Cho, and you should know that! And what are you even saying? I don't get it. What did I do?\? " Harry asked  
  
" I- I – I ... I heard you kissed Ginny Weasley. "  
  
" WHAT?! I didn't kiss Ginny!! Where did you get that idea from? "  
  
" I have my sources Harry. Don't try to deny it. A friend of mine told me that she saw you kiss Ginny on the cheek " Cho bellowed  
  
Harry sighed." Cho, it was a kiss on the cheek!! Besides Its Ginny Weasley here we're talking about. She's like my sister I never had. And that's it. No more to that. She will always just stay as my sister. Do you understand that? " Harry replied eagerly.  
  
She looked at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes were now glittering with tears . " Nothing more? " Harry nodded.  
  
He moved closer to her and embraced her.  
  
Ginny, who heard all this was hurt. Streams of tears strolled down her face. She wiped her tears away, but more came strolling down. She started running back to the girl's dormitory when she bumped into someone which caused her to lose balance.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ginny was ready to fall backwards on the hard, cold floor, when a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist. Ginny looked up to see who it was, and to her surprise, it was none other than Draco Malfoy , the sexgod of Slytherin.  
  
Ginny's mind trailed off from Harry to Draco. His appearance really. His steel-gray eyes were so mesmerizing. His lips so pink and heart-shaped. His hair so wonderfully blonde and slicked back. And his angelic face was all that she can see.  
  
Draco stared in her chocolaty-brown eyes. Her red pony-tailed hair fiery as ever. Her cheeks wet with tears. And her mouth- her mouth looked so delicious. He wanted to see for himself how those precious lips she had, worked.  
  
Without thinking, he was leaning in, when he lost balance and fell over. All because Ginny saw it coming, what he was about to do, so she nervously fidgeted in his arms.  
  
Ginny fell right on top of him. Draco who was now mad got out of his "reverie" and spoke up. "Weasley, if you don't mind would you get off of me. My expensive clothes are getting dirty because of you! " Draco retorted.  
  
After a couple of seconds, he realized what he said and regretted instantly. He wanted to take it back but his pride took over him.  
  
" I'll be glad to Mal-ferret " she stuttered as she stood up.Tears still strolling down her face. She quickly brushed it off, not wanting Malfoy to see it.  
  
He stood up and brushed his clothes off. Ginny was still staring at him though. Draco noticed that her eyes were getting puffy and her nose a little red. He observed her, and saw that she was looking at him in a weird way." Will you stop looking at me like that Weasley? I know Im good looking (and smart,) heck the whole school knows that but frankly I don't like being stared at. I particularly think its rude so if-  
  
Ginny cut him off. " Ya know what Malfoy? Im really not in the mood to argue with you right now, so if you don't mind Im going to leave your sorry ass here " She replied hotly. She was just about to leave when he spoke up.  
  
"God Weasley what's wrong with you? Potthead break your heart?" Ginny glared at Malfoy at the mention of Harry's name. "Or is it just that time of the month? Cuz all girls would be delighted to be in my gracious presence." He added with a huge grin.  
  
" I don't think its any of your business and don't you dare compare to those girls that you've fucked because well, Im not like any of the other girls. Im not stupid like them to be falling for a git like you! " she screamed. With that she stormed off leaving a shocked Draco behind. Or at least she thought she left him. Little did she know that he was going to follow her.  
  
Draco on the other hand was not just going to let her leave with what she just said. 'No one talks to Malfoys that way!' he thought. ' She was right she isn't like any of the other girls.'  
  
Draco caught up with her and pulled her arm. " Hey what the hell do you think you're doing! Let go of me!! Ginny yelled, while streams of tears still kept rolling down her cheeks.  
  
" No one talks to me like that Weasley. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You don't just leave when someone is talking to you "  
  
" Oh you're the one to talk Malfoy! You scare, tease, and beat up so many people. Is that what you call manners? Because in my dictionary, the meaning is not even close! "  
  
" Well what can I say? Im a Malfoy! People are scared of me because of my name, and my evil glare " He showed her his "evil elare" which made Ginny giggle a little.  
  
" You're right. It is evil-looking but you look cute when you do tha-" Ginny stopped herself and clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
" What did you just say? Did I just hear right? You said I look cute? " Draco questioned with a grin on his face. He started walking towards her and with every step he took, she took a step back until she backed up into a wall.  
  
"Ugh.. Ugh...You see I ugh.." she stuttered.  
  
"Ya know what Virginia, you look great today. Did you dress up for a certain someone?" He paused for a second and then continued.  
  
"Could that certain someone possibly be me?" he asked while putting both arms on either side of her so that she was locked in place. He was slowly leaning closer and closer to her, but Ginny didn't seem to notice this.  
  
" In your dreams Malfoy! I didn't dress up for you I-" she was interrupted by Draco's lips which were pressed up against hers.  
  
This took her by surprise. She tried to restrain, but at each attempt, he would deepen the kiss even more. She stopped trying to restrain and instead put her arms around Draco's neck, bringing him even closer to her. As she did so, he put his arms around Ginny's waist.  
  
This kiss was long, passionate and the best one Ginny ever experienced. She has kissed many guys, but none of them kissed her this way. Her legs were weakening, her heart beating faster than ever, as Draco licked her bottom lip, basically asking for permission to enter. Just as she was about to let him do so, someone called out to her.  
  
This made her jump and stop kissing Draco. She looked at who it was that dared to bother her at this moment. To her surprise, it was Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
" GINNY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!! " Ron screamed. His ears and face was so red, even more red than his hair. This indicated that he was mad. Real MAD.  
  
" Ugh Ron!! I- uh .. I wasnt doing anything! I uh- " Ginny managed to say, letting go of Draco.  
  
" Gin you were kissing Malfoy here! What do you mean that isn't anything?! " Harry yelled in a slight lower tone than Ron's. He was also getting red.  
  
Draco smirked. " Why Potter? You jealous I got to her first before you did? "  
  
Ginny gave Draco a slight frown. Hermione, who was helping Ron calm down, suddenly spoke up. " Malfoy I think you should leave.......... NOW! "  
  
" Ya know, I don't really care what you think Granger, I actually want to stay here. I find this highly amusing. Seeing both Weasley and Potter lose both their tempers is what I call entertainment, especially if Im the one who caused it, which is mostly all the time." Draco mused. " I like to call it a gift " he added.  
  
Right when Ron just about finished calming down, he spoke, in a much calmer voice " Ginny, come on we're leaving! " Ron said. He grabbed her arm and started to lead her down the hall.  
  
Ginny struggled out of Ron's grip. Her eyes were now watery once again. " Ron, what is your problem?! "  
  
" Is that even a question Ginny? I go out looking for you and guess what? I find you snogging Draco Malfoy! "  
  
" Ron you've seen me kiss other guys! What's the difference? "she questioned  
  
" The difference is that this is Draco Malfoy! " he retorted. He then looked at his sister's attire.  
  
Ron took a look at Ginny and his eyes widened. " What the fuck are you wearing?! "  
  
" Um Ron.. its called clothes..." she answered, rolling her eyes, and also holding back her tears.  
  
Draco who was listening to the fight was also observing Ginny once more. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. 'Damn she's fine!.....he thought. But then got immediately mad at Weasley (the older one) for covering up his view. Damn it why did he have to do that?!' he added  
  
" Is that what you call clothes?!'' he yelled. He took off his cloak and put it around Ginny's shoulders to cover her up. He then shot a glare towards Malfoy.  
  
Ginny who was fed up, threw the cloak across the hall. Her temper rising as each second passed. She just couldn't take it anymore. She hated being treated like a little girl, with no opinion of what she liked whatsoever.  
  
"Ron I don't need your stupid cloak, I like the way Im dressed up right now and I don't think you have a say in what I wear. This is my life so bugger off!" she screamed  
  
"Oh I don't have a say? Well I bet mom and dad has a say about this!" With that he stormed off looking for his cloak, with Hermione behind him. Harry followed suit but glared at Malfoy before he left.  
  
Ginny started sobbing harder. She then collapsed on the ground. "Fuck Ron! I hate him I hate him I hate him!!" she cried.  
  
Malfoy just stood there actually feeling sorry for her. He never really felt like this for anyone so it was really new to him. He didn't know what to do with her, or how to comfort her, so he just decided to do what he always did to all the girls, to make them happy. Use his charm.  
  
(a/n hey! What did you guys think? Its my first fic, so be nice! R&R plz)  
  
Bebe_macy 


	2. Who?

Disclaimer: Ginny, Draco and the other characters are not mine except for (Margaret Seguerra) and the plot is mine too.  
  
Summary: Ginny loves Harry(at first) but Harry loves Cho and is secretly going out with her. When Ginny finds out, she is heart broken, and decides that she will never fall in love again. But what happens when our favourite Slytherin comes her way? will she change her mind about not falling in love again? Hmm y don't you read and see..  
  
(A/N this is my first fic as in first story... )  
  
WARNING!: You may get confused by the added voices.. Those are just the little voices in Draco's head . One is good and one is bad. They help/ruin Draco's thoughts. The good one is a girl and the bad one is a guy.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! You really inspired me into writing chapter 2! Im sorry it took kinda long for me to update but I made it really long. Think of it as a late Easter Present.. =)  
  
Iversons Babe- hey thanks for reviewing.. oh and I think I do know you... Cotton Kandee- thanx again...here it is! You've been waiting for it for a long time now =) Atwistedangel13-im glad you liked it.... Here's chapy 2 Nichole Malfoy- thanx for reviewing A dragon's crystal- HEY here it is.... Finally eh? There's something in here for you.. =)  
  
Malfoy just stood there actually feeling sorry for her. He never really felt like this for anyone so it was really new to him. He didn't know what to do with her, or how to comfort her, so he just decided to do what he always did to all the girls, to make them happy. Use his charm.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco sat beside Ginny on the floor and put his arm around her. 'Eww, I cant believe Im actually touching AND comforting Weaslette! Im gonna have to take a lonnnggg hottt shower after this, just to get the dirty shit off. She better appreciate this.' He thought  
  
Ginny was startled at the soft but strong arm draped around her shoulders. She looked up and saw that it was Draco's.  
  
" What do you think you're doing? Why the hell are you putting your arm around me?! " she yelled rather loudly. Pulling his arm off of her, she stood up and Draco followed suit.  
  
" Weasley, I was just trying to help! Its called "comforting" ya know. " he said rolling his eyes.  
  
" Hmmp! I know what it means! I just never knew a Malfoy could actually "Help" someone. Heck I didn't even know that you know what Help means! " Ginny replied with a smirk. Her eyes were sparkling with tears that were daring to fall down once more.  
  
" Fine! You don't want my help? Hmm.. lets see if anyone else comes to help you. Oh! But seeing as all your friends are mad at you,. No one will! Face it Weaslette, you're a loner now! " Draco retorted as he started walking away.  
  
Ginny just looked at the ground, pouting as tears strolled down her face . "Sorry" she quietly said. But apparently it was loud enough for Draco to hear. At this, Draco's heart sank. 'Why is this happening to me? Why am I feeling sorry for her?' he thought. He suddenly stopped, sighed, turned around and started walking towards her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Because you just cant see that angelic face go sad that's why!'- a voice in his head said. Apparently that was his good side.  
  
'Oh I know what you can do! You can just leave her sorry ass here all alone. Haha That would be good! Making her look like a sick loner... hahahaha' another voice replied. This one was the "evil voice", which was his bad side.(A/N obviously!)  
  
'Oy shut up you!' Draco yelled in his thoughts (to the evil one)  
  
"Its just that, Im just so mad! And I really needed to take it out, and Im sorry for taking it out on you, I know I shouldn't have." she continued.  
  
Draco looked down at her and lifted her chin up so that their eyes were meeting. He smiled at her and rather quietly whispered "I understand" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Damn it you're going soft! Do you know that?' the evil voice at the back of his head spoke up again  
  
'Aww aren't they so cute together? They make a good couple..' the good one said. Completely ignoring what the evil one just commented  
  
'Oh shut the fuck up!' the evil one yelled obviously frustrated.  
  
Draco just ignored the voices in his head and started leaning in, yearning to taste those delicious lips once again. They were only millimeters away when....  
  
"DRACO LOVE!!!" a high pitched voice squealed from down the hallway.  
  
The mention of Draco's name made Ginny jump and back away from him. Realizing what she was just about to do, she started panicking. Draco looked around, wondering where that voice came from. It was just so familiar to him.  
  
'I shouldn't let that happen again! Because of that, Im in a fight with Ron, Harry and Hermione.! Oh god oh god oh god...I should get out of here' she thought.  
  
"Drakey!!!!!!!!" the person yelled once again.  
  
Just hearing her the second time, Draco finally recognized the voice. It belonged to the most annoying girl in Hogwarts. Pansy Parkinson  
  
Draco looked back down at Ginny and frowned at the look of her face. She looked like she was worried, plus she was red. Almost as red as the colour of her hair. She started to walk off but Draco pulled her arm hard enough that she swung to him, making her land right in front of Draco with her hand on his chest.  
  
'God damn it Pansy!! Why do you always have to interrupt when Im in a middle of something good' he thought 'God its like she has a radar, keeping in track of what Im doing each minute!! Arrg! What did I do to deserve such attention from HER???'  
  
'Ugh your money and your good looks duh!!!' the evil voice said.  
  
'Oy! Of course! My stunning good looks, riches, and my smartness. But curse that Mudblood! Because of her Im in second place when I could actually be in First. "he paused a second and continued 'God what else would you look for in someone? I've got everything in me!' he thought, while placing a huge grin across his face.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked somewhat worried.  
  
"Ugh.. I gotta go.. I need to ugh...-"  
  
She was cut off by that annoying voice that yelled again. "Draco!! There you are!" Pansy shrieked. As she walked bristly over to Draco to find him with a girl with red hair.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing with this trash bag?!" Pansy yelled, pointing to Ginny.  
  
Ginny angered at her comment and completely burst out in tears. She let go of Draco, and ran up to the Gryffindor Tower ignoring Draco's calls.  
  
"Ginny-!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Great she's gone! Now I can have you all to myself" Pansy said rather seductively, as she ran her hands up and down Draco's arm.  
  
"Why did you call her that?!"  
  
"Well it was the truth. She is a piece of trash. She can't afford anything and besides have you taken a good look at her? She looks like a hoe!" Pansy retorted.  
  
"She isn't a piece of trash! And she's not a hoe, she's beau-"he cut himself off, realizing what he was just about to say.  
  
"She's what Drakey? She's BEAUTIFUL? Is that what you were going to say? Ha! She's not even close to my beauty" she said boastfully.  
  
"Ya you're right. She's not even close to your "Beauty" because ya know what? You're not pretty- at all! You're nothing compared to her.You're short, shes tall you're ugly, shes beautiful, you have a nasty ass nose, she has such an angelic face. You 2 are just so different ! Ya know what, now that I think about it I don't even know why I went out with you. It was just a waist of time, when I could have been going out with Ginny. I guess it was just pity, and to get you to stop whining because your voice just sickens me." He replied with a smirk. After a few seconds, he realized what he said (about Ginny) and got confused.  
  
"Draco- love, did you hear what you just said? You just insulted your lovely girlfriend. How dare you!" she shouted as she lifted her hand, about to smack him across the face. But Draco saw it coming and immediately held her arm rather tightly.  
  
"You're not my girlfriend and you will never be my girlfriend in the future so you got to stop living in the past Pansy and get a life!" Draco yelled. He dropped her arm with incredible force and stormed off leaving a shocked Pansy behind. He headed to the Great Hall.  
  
'Hmmp! We'll see about that. You will be mine sooner or later Draco. And just to make sure that you wont have any close relationship with that Weasley, I'll ruin things between the two of you before anything has even started.!' Pansy thought evilly as she left to follow Draco to the great hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Great Hall sat Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor Table. Harry and Hermione was actually eating dinner and talking at the same time, while Ron just sat there playing with his food. He was taking a few bites here and there but not eating as much as he usually does. He had been thinking about the fight he just had with Ginny.  
  
'I cant believe her! Why was she kissing Malfoy? And why was she dressed like that?' he kept on asking himself (in thoughts)  
  
Hermione stopped talking to Harry and nudged him in the stomach. Harry made an 'Oof' sound and glared at her. She giggled a little and pointed at Ron. Harry looked over at Ron, frowned and asked with curiosity "Ron are you not feeling well today? Why aren't you eating?"  
  
" Im not that hungry" Ron replied quietly, still playing with his food. Hermione knowing that Ron never refuses to food got worried and put the back of her hand on Ron's forehead just to see if he really was sick.  
  
"Nope, he's not sick"  
  
"Is there something wrong Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing its just...."  
  
"Ginny?" both Harry and Hermione said at the same time, cutting of Ron.  
  
"Yea, I mean why did she kiss Malfoy? And what the hell was she wearing? You don't think that her and Malfoy are you know, going out do you? " a worried frown ceasing his face.  
  
"Look Ron, Ginny can take care of herself. She's sixteen, and she's old enough to make her own decisions and mistakes. I think you should just let her grow up and not be so over protective and just trust her" Hermione said softly.  
  
" I just cant help myself sometimes, I mean I am her older brother and its my job to take care of her." He paused a moment and continued after a while " I guess I just cant see my baby sister get hurt"  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged Ron. This hug wasn't one of those QUICK, regular hugs, Nu-uh. It was a really lonnnnnnnnngggg hug. It lasted for about 1 minute. And it would have been longer if Harry didn't interrupt their "time". Harry had to actually sit in between them because they just wouldn't let each other go. He knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other but they were just too stubborn to admit it.  
  
"Speaking of Ginny, where is she?" Harry asked, while looking around the great hall but unable to spot red hair. He looked over at the Slytherin Table, and found Malfoy sitting beside Pansy. By the look on Malfoy's face, he didn't look too happy. ' Who would be happy to be sitting beside Pansy anyway? Man that must be torture ' Harry thought, as a smile crossed his face.  
  
His question wasn't answered for the 2 people he was talking to was having a staring contest. They just wouldn't stop staring at each other. 'God I think im gonna get sick' Harry thought, while patting his stomach.  
  
Breaking off his thoughts, Harry spoke up once again. "Ron, I still need to tell you something. Its really important."  
  
"Ugh.. it can wait till later." Ron replied, still gazing at Hermione dreamily. God knows what he was thinking of.  
  
"No Ron it cant wait till later. Its about Cho!" Harry protested.  
  
This got Ron's attention and snapped out of his trance. As did Hermione. They both looked at Harry with shocked faces.  
  
"Whats with Cho Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Harry sighed, and told them what happened today with him and Cho and their "talk" He also told them that he and Cho was going out and that it would be best for everyone if Ron and Hermione didn't tell Ginny. Obviously they thought that she has no clue about this, but she does.  
  
Draco was sitting at the Slytherin Table, also playing with his food. He didn't feel like eating anything tonight and all his thoughts focused on one person:Ginny.  
  
'Oh her beautiful red hair, her long legs, her angelic face.. God she's hot! I wonder why Potter doesn't like her. Pft! He's got no taste in women that's why. What a loser' he thought.  
  
His eyes wondered towards the Gryffindor table, skimming for the littlest Weasley he has just been thinking of. He found the Dream Team but he didn't find Ginny with them or anywhere for that matter. He scowled at the fact that he couldn't find his angel. 'Wait! What did I just call her??! MY ANGEL? Pft!. 'He thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ 'Awww that's soo cute! Ginny's rubbing off on him. And it looks like he cares for her!' the good voice in his head spoke  
  
'Fuck! What's happening to you my man? Why you acting like that?!' the evil one asked.  
  
Draco didn't know the answer to that question and he was getting so confused. 'I think im just going to go and study' he thought as he stood up and walked out of the Great hall to go to the library. When he got there he sat at one of the tables in the back, took out some books and started "reading". His eyes were scrolling from left to right as one sentence finished after another but none of this stuck to his head. He just couldn't concentrate today. There was seriously something wrong with him. All he thought about the whole day was :Ginny Weasley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginny was lying on her bed crying her eyes out. She's been like this for over half an hour now, while thinking about the fight and what she found out between Harry and Cho. After repeating it over and over in her mind, she eventually got tired and fell asleep. (A/N she does this a lot doesn't she? Lol)  
  
Ginny was "studying" with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library for an upcoming test, while Ginny worked on a project. They were quietly reviewing until the doors of the library burst open. This grabbed everyone's attention and stopped what they were doing. In came a girl with black hair that reached up to her shoulder. Her eyes deep brown that showed happiness all over. She knew everyone was staring at her, but she didn't mind, she just bristly walked over to Harry and sat on his lap.  
  
"Hey Harry" she spoke, as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey Cho, Hows it going? Did you miss me?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek. Cho blushed.  
  
"Terribly" she answered nipping on his ear at first, and then leading down towards his lips  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and vice versa. Ron grinned at her and took her hand and led her onto his lap. They started making out like madmen. And soon pretty much all the people in the library (which wasn't many since everyone was at the Great hall eating dinner ) started making out with their mate. Well everyone except Ginny that is.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped with shock and anger. 'What the hell?! Everyone is making out in this library!' she thought. Her eyes well focused on Harry and Cho. 'They look like hungry pigs who just cant get enough of each other' she thought as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Im not going to be the only one here without anyone to snog. Im going to find myself someone." She stated.. to no one really.  
  
She got up and started walking towards the doors of the library. 'Im gonna grab the first person I see and snog them to death! Ha then we'll see what Harry's reaction.will be'she thought  
  
Just as she thought this, the doors flung open once again and in came a tall guy about 6"1 (much taller than her) with blonde hair. It was Draco Malfoy.But she didn't know this. She didn't get a chance to actually see who it was but she didn't care. She just grabbed him and just made out with him. The guy was shocked but returned the kiss nonetheless. They kept kissing, stops a bit here and there but not separating themselves from each other. They were just so close that she could smell his cologne. The smell of it just made her knees weak. 'Its like im in heaven' she thought  
  
Draco on the other hand was taking control of their situation at the moment. His hands were around Ginny's waist and her arms lay lazily around his neck. He pulled her closer, as he started bringing his hands up and down her sides. He then stopped their kiss, and trailed soft kisses down her neck and jawline which made her moan. Draco was pleased with her reaction and continued.  
  
"VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY!!" Ron yelled. Unfortunately all the couples that were making out before, stopped at the sight of Ginny kissing Malfoy. Ginny jumped and stopped whoever it was that was kissing her from continuing.  
  
She looked up at who it was and to her surprise, it was none other than Draco Malfoy (the sexgod of slytherin!).(A/N Crystal that was for you! Lol)  
  
Draco looked at her, smiled and leaned down close to her ear and whispered "Regrets love?" His breath tickled her skin which sent her shivers down her back.  
  
Ginny sprung up from her bed.  
  
'Oh god! What the hell was that? Did I just dream of Draco Malfoy kissing me? And did he just call me Love? Oh god I think Im gonna be sick!' she yelled rather scared (in her thoughts). Just then, her stomach started grumbling. She missed lunch and dinner today, so deciding to forget about the dream, she jumped off her bed to go to the kitchen and get something to eat.  
  
Once she was out in the hallway, she found nothing but peace and quiet all around her. The place was absolutely deserted. "Where is everyone?" she asked herself "It cant be that late can it? I mean I've only been sleeping for- " She took a glance at her watch and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Its 11:00 already?!!!, Holy shit! Did I sleep that long?"  
  
Just then she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Ginny started to panick. 'Fuck! What if that's a teacher! Oh god Im gonna get in big shit, and I'll get a bunch of detentions for staying out after curfew.' She thought  
  
Ginny started running away all scared and flustered. The footsteps behind her quickened their pace as well. Ginny looked back trying to see who it was. She squinted her eyes and saw black, shiny hair and a black robe. Only one person had that kind of hair. Professor Snape. Ginny was still looking back when someone crashed into her.  
  
"Oof!" Ginny fell on the ground with somebody on top of her. She shook her head and looked at the person. 'Oh just my luck! Its Malfoy again. Great!' she thought  
  
"Virginia! We meet again. God we should stop meeting like this" he said with a smirk "But Im sure you don't mind at all" he whispered in her ear with a grin, looking at her body up and down  
  
Ginny's heart was beating faster and faster as each second passed by with Malfoy on top of her. She could just smell the scent of him which was exactly how it smelled like in her dream. And his hair, blonde than ever let me tell you!  
  
"Oh shut up ferret boy!" Ginny managed to say. Right then and there a voice spoke up.  
  
"MR.MALFOY! MS WEASLEY! What do you think you're doing ? And its after curfew, you 2 should be in bed!" Professor Snape yelled  
  
The voice of Professor Snape got Draco's attention and immediately jumped off of Ginny and helped her up "Ugh Professor I uh- we uh" Draco stammered. 'This doesn't look good' he thought  
  
"Professor I am so sorry, I was just going to go to the kitchen and eat something because I have missed lunch and dinner and Malfoy here uh- just happened to bump into me which sets us to the position we were in earlier sir" Ginny answered honestly.  
  
"I just came from the library Professor, I was studying for the OWLS test and I guess I lost track of time" Draco replied quickly.  
  
"Very well. I understand. But I still have to punish you 2 for being out after curfew. Both of you will be receiving 3 days of detention with me from 8-11 pm. Usually I would be giving you a weeks worth of decision, but since you two were out for good reason, I shall let it slide for now. But I trust that after this you will have both learned your lessons to not stay out after curfew again. Oh and Ginny go on and get something to eat but you must go to bed right after and Draco go on and head to bed already ." With that he left Draco and Ginny behind  
  
"Crap!Detention with Malfoy. Uh! My life cant get any worse." Ginny sighed  
  
"You think this is bad? This isn't even close to how much I experience everyday with my father. Believe me! Life can get worse" Draco retorted.  
  
"Well I guess you're right. But Im not surprised. You being the only child, and your father being a deatheater, you must feel lonely by yourself . "  
  
"I rather not talk about it thank you very much" Draco replied quietly, frowning. His good mood turning into bad immediately.  
  
"Oh.. Im sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Whatever Weasley, you're not sorry. You cant be sorry because you don't even know what you're sorry for. You don't know what I've experienced. You don't know how I've been treated. You don't know all this because you've got a family who loves and cares for you. You were taught to love and make friends. So you should consider yourself lucky!" he spoke, not letting her finish what she was saying.  
  
By now, Ginny's eyes became watery. She felt so bad for him. And he was right, she should be happy with her life because she's got family and friends to lean on. As for Draco, he didn't have anyone to love because no one taught him how to  
  
He turned around and started walking away. But Ginny ran from behind him and hugged him tightly around the waist. Now tears scrolling down her face.  
  
"Draco stop! You shouldn't keep this bottled up inside of you. Take it all out. Take it all out on me."Ginny stammered through tears.  
  
Draco, was startled at the fact that Ginny was hugging him. "You wouldn't understand" he replied calmly, taking off her hands which were still around him, trying to walk away.  
  
But Ginny held him back once again. "Please Draco, it would make you feel better ya know" she said as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"What do you care anyway Weasley? What happens if I tell you? I bet you're gonna tell the all you little friends and by tomorrow Ill be the laughing stock of the whole school!" he suddenly burst out, losing his temper.  
  
Ginny let go of his arm, looked down at the floor and sighed. "Is that how low you think of me?" she asked rather quietly. "Ok then.. Im sorry for bothering you. I better go now uh- get something to eat" she added, while her stomach was grumbling.  
  
She turned around and started walking towards the kitchen. Draco on the other hand, felt bad for screaming at her like that. 'She was only trying to help' he thought  
  
"Wait Ginny! Im uh- sorry..... I didn't mean to spaz at you like that. You're probably right, I might feel better if I let it all out. Do you mind if I go and eat with you while we talk? Im kinda hungry.. I didn't really eat dinner.." he ramble on.. trying to stop her from walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'What the hell did you just say?! Did you just say you were sorry? Where the fuck did that come from?' the evil voice spoke again.  
  
' Awww, OUR Draco, he's growing up! He's not such an imbecile anymore. Unlike some people....' The good voice said, really talking about the evil one.  
  
' Are you referring to me?'  
  
' Uh no I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about that Weasley girl....' The good one replied sarcastically. Noticing that the Evil one didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice, she added 'OFCOURSE I was talking about you, you idiot' rolling her eyes.  
  
'Oh.....' was all he said  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks. She wiped away her tears before turning around at Draco. She just really didn't want him to see her cry. Draco was the weak one right now, so she had to be strong and guide him.  
  
She forced a weak smile and asked jokingly "Did I just hear you say sorry?" as she walked over to him. Draco, out of nowhere put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and started walking with her. Ginny, was shocked at Draco's actions. Draco himself didn't know what he was doing. But aside from all the weird feelings they had, Ginny also felt comfortable in his arms 'Safe at last' she thought as she snuggled up to him.  
  
Once they arrived at the entrance of the Kitchen, Ginny tickled the pear on the door and it slowly moved aside, letting them in.  
  
"Ms.Weasy! What a pleasure to see you. How may Dobby help you today? What could Dobby possibly get you?" Dobby the little elf asked, excitedly. (A/N Dobby cant pronounce Weasley)  
  
"Hey Dobby. Its nice to see you too. Um can you kindly get me a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice please?"  
  
"Yes Ms Weasy. Right away Ms. Weasy .. OH and Mr. Malfoy Im sorry Dobby didn't see you there. What could Dobby get you?" Dobby asked nervously. Draco was Dobby's old house elf but it seemed as if Draco was still his master because it showed all over Dobby's face that he was still scared of him.  
  
"Its quite alright Dobby, Uh.. just get me whatever she's getting" Draco spoke  
  
"Yes sir. One moment please." Dobby said running off to make the food.  
  
Draco and Ginny, thinking that they were alone, started talking.  
  
"Oh god.. How do I start this?" he asked covering his face with his hands.  
  
"Umm.. how about you tell me what your life was like in Malfoy Manor? How did your parents treat you?"  
  
"Ginny, I haven't told anyone this before, so this isn't really gonna be easy. I trust that you wont tell anyone alright?" he said with eagerness  
  
'Wow. he's calling me Ginny now and not Weasley anymore' she thought  
  
Ginny nodded. Draco sighed and started telling her how life was for him. How he was treated by his parents and all. Unfortunately, Draco's father beats him everyday since Draco was only 4.  
  
" I was playing with my broomstick, wanting to learn how to fly badly. I was so fond of my broomstick that I would try to fly it everyday and ending up on the floor everytime. My father saw me practicing one day and he got mad. He said that I shouldn't waste my time learning how to fly and that I should start knowing how to read and write. He took my broomstick away and gave me a bunch of books. He started to teach me how to read but I just couldn't get it. Everytime I made a mistake, he would slap me across the face and call me a bunch of names. One time, he got so fed up he beat me so violently that as a result I came out with a big bloody cut on my head that needed stitches.  
  
He said ' Draco, how stupid can you be? You cant even read yet!! I don't recall on having a dumb son so you better smarten up and learn how to read asap!' while continuesly beating me, giving me bruises and cuts everywhere. He wouldn't have stopped if my mother hadn't come and stop him. But he ended up beating her afterwards instead for interfering. From then on, he beat me everyday for the small mistakes that I make. I despised my father very much, that's why I say that Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened to me. I could get away from my fucking father." He said.  
  
"And now my father wants me to be a deatheater like him and he said that pretty soon I would have the mark burned on my skin, but I really don't want to become like him. When I was little (before he beat me up) I always said that I would be just like father when I grow up, but I've changed my mind" he added on, finishing his story.  
  
Ginny, all this time was crying softly. She just felt so bad for Draco. "Im sorry Draco, Im sorry you had to live like that. It must have been a horrible experience. Besides if you don't want to be a deatheater you don't have to be one. No one can force you " Ginny said comforting him as she reached out her hand and onto his.  
  
"Obviously you don't know my father. If I refuse to him, he'll make my life even more miserable than it already is!" Draco replied Just then Dobby came with their food, set it on the table and left immediately. Ginny and Draco started munching on their food quietly. Silence was in the air. Until, they heard a ruffling noises and the sound of the door being shut. 'Slam!' Ginny jumped up from her seat obviously startled by that loud noise and Draco just stopped eating.  
  
'Was there someone here all this time ?' Draco asked in his thoughts starting to get worried  
  
Draco looked around but found no one there. But laying on a chair was a green cloak. Draco picked it up and was shocked with was he saw. He saw that there was a Slytherin sign knitted on the cloak.  
  
"Shit! I think someone was eavesdropping on our conversation. But who would be here in the kitchens this late at night?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
Ginny stayed silent but you can see that she was frightened by the look of her face. Without thinking, she suddenly moved closer to Draco and snuggled up to him, so close that she could hear his heart beat. Draco looked down at the figure on him. 'She's shivering' he thought as he put his arms around her for warmth and protection. As he did so, his thoughts changed from Ginny to the person that was just in here. 'Who could that have been?'  
  
"Grr.. that stupid elf just had to trip me. I could have left there peacefully and quietly without them noticing me. Oh and Motherfucker! I must have left my cloak in the fucking kitchen. Crap!!" a voice said rather pissed.  
  
'Hahahaha..... We'll see what Draco's impression will be when ahahahaha, I do something that will make him regret what he had done to me' the person thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N Hey guys! This is my Late Easter present to you guys. I made it longer than my first chapter!)  
  
Who do you think that person is and what he or she will do? Well find out in the next chapter! I bet you guys already know...  
  
Read and review please!  
  
Bebe _macy 


	3. letters,letters,letters

First of all, to all the haters out there, bounce! But thank you to some reviewers who actually appreciated my story. And to those that don't, well all I can say is that I cant please everyone alright? And just incase it slipped out of your mind, this is my FIRST fanfic, cuz I just started and I just wanted to do some experimenting so cut me some slack aite?  
  
Thanks to my reviewers out there, you really inspired me on making another chapter, even though I got some bad reviews =(  
  
Redhair_gal_Gin- sorry for the pair up....but I just thought Ginny and Draco looks cute together =(.. o and thanx for the review I really appreciate it. I will keep on writing..  
  
Sexy_Felton- thanx for reviewing... lol.. I would like that (ahaha in my dreams)  
  
A dragon's crystal- thanx for the long ass review  
  
Raluca-it is confusing.. but you'll get it soon enough.. Heres chapter 3!  
  
Lourdes- thanx for reviewing  
  
Kristina- sorry for the sapiness but I just had to.. this is a love story ya knoe.. lol thanx for the review  
  
Lara- thanx for both of your reviews... you really think I could be a writer when I grow up? Lol =P  
  
Neat-lil-lucky-angel666- thanx for the review... heres chapter 3.. what you've been waiting for!!  
  
Ginny stayed silent but you can see that she was frightened by the look of her face. Without thinking, she suddenly moved closer to Draco and snuggled up to him, so close that she could hear his heart beat. Draco looked down at the figure on him. 'She's shivering' he thought as he put his arms around her for warmth and protection. As he did so, his thoughts changed from Ginny to the person that was just in here. 'Who could that have been?'  
  
"Grr.. that stupid elf just had to trip me. I could have left there peacefully and quietly without them noticing me. Oh and Motherfucker! I must have left my cloak in the fucking kitchen. Crap!!" a voice said rather pissed.  
  
'Hahahaha..... We'll see what Draco's impression will be when ahahahaha, I do something that will make him regret what he had done to me' the person thought ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3  
  
Hermione lay in her bed looking rather messy. Her bushy hair was everywhere, and she had eye bags that sunk low.. The sun shone through her windows and hit directly on her eyes, which woke her up. She let out a frustrated growl and threw a pillow across the room.  
  
"Hey!" someone yelled from their bed (a/n hey that rhymes!) 'Oh the pillow must have hit her' Hermione thought, obviously not caring.  
  
She rolled her eyes and looked at her alarm clock beside her on a table. "7:00? A.M????? on a Saturday morning?? Its so fucking early and Im already up? Ugh stupid sun!!?" she shrieked in a tired tone.  
  
She plopped back down on her bed aiming to get more sleep. She positioned herself so that she was curled up into a ball. Feeling uncomfortable, she lay still with her hands at her side. Not feeling quite right, she shifted into another position. She kept on alternating sleeping positions till she realized that she just couldn't go back to sleep, although she was really sleepy. (a/n that happens to me a lot too)  
  
Raging mad she was, she noisily stomped her way to the shower, not caring about all of the other people still sleeping.  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the couches of their common room talking about Quidditch. (a/n obviously!!!)  
  
"I cant wait till Quidditch starts on Monday, Im going to be trying out for keeper this year" Ron said  
  
"I know, I cant wait either. But I wonder, who do you think the team captain will be?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Hm.. I don't know... but if you get chosen set me up so that I can play keeper ok?"  
  
Harry laughed at this "Ron I don't even know if I have a chance to be the team captain. I mean I bet there will be a lot of people trying out for it and they might be even better than I am."  
  
"Harry, no one is better than you at being the team captain.." Ron replied  
  
"How do you know, I've never tried being a team captain"  
  
"Oh yeah... " Ron mentally slapped his head. "Right.. but you make a good captain, and I know that for a fact. I mean when we play Quidditch with Fred and George," .......Not knowing what else to say he just added "you just have the skills of one. " Ron covered up stupidly.  
  
"Its alright Ron, I'll just try out for seeker"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and just couldn't help but laugh. Ron looked confused once again. 'God when doesn't he ever get confused?' Harry thought. After a while, Ron shook out of his 'confusion trance' and spoke up. "Harry we have to eat breakfast fast today, we don't want to be late for tryouts ya know." Harry nodded  
  
Just then, Hermione stomped in, madly. She slumped herself down on the couch next to Harry lazily. Her eyes were lightly closed, so she didn't know anyone was there.  
  
"What's wrong with you Hermione?" Ron asked, with concern in his voice.  
  
She opened her eyes and was surprised to find Harry and Ron sitting there next to her. "HEY! What are you guys doing here up so early on a Saturday morning?" she asked completely ignoring Ron's question.  
  
"Well today is the Quidditch tryouts" Harry replied excitedly. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Ya... well Hermione what's eating you? You don't look so good." Ron asked again  
  
"Oh nothing, its just that I was woken up at 7:00 on a Saturday morning and I slept at 3 because I was busy studying! So basically I only got 4 hours of sleep!!! ARRG!!!" she yelled furiously.  
  
"Woah woah Hermione, we were just asking, you don't have to get mad...." Ron said putting his hands up for protection.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Sorry guys, Im just so tired." Harry and Ron nodded as a sign that they understood why. Changing the subject, they talked for another hour. After having talked about everything that they could think of, silence fell over for a couple of minutes. Till Ron spoke up breaking off the silence, for it was bothering him.  
  
"Hermione, do you know if Ginny is still sleeping? Can you go and check for me?"  
  
"Hold on, I'll go get her." she replied, running up the stairs. She headed towards the Girls Sixth year dorm and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights opened the door.  
  
"Hermione what's up? What are you doing here?" It was Bridgette Benette.  
  
"Hey Bridgette, can I come in? I need to talk to Ginny."  
  
"Umm Ginny isn't here.. I haven't seen her all night ."  
  
"Oh, I wonder where she is..." replied Hermione who was starting to worry. She sped back downstairs and walked over to Ron and Harry.  
  
"She isn't in her room and Bridgette said that she hasn't seen her all night" she said calmly  
  
"WHAT?! WHERE COULD MY BABY SISTER BE?" Ron questioned worriedly.  
  
"Ron calm down, maybe she's just in the library or something. Don't worry we'll find her." Hermione said soothingly.  
  
"Lets go look for her now." Harry added with concern in his voice. They stormed out of the common room and started looking for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pansy woke up early this morning to send a letter to Lucius Malfoy. She went to the owlery and put the letter in between her owl's toes and sent it right away. This letter was concerning Draco of course and it said.:  
  
Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
It has come to my attention that your son, Draco, has been seeing a worthless girl named Virginia Weasley. I believe they have produced a friendship or maybe even something more. I also heard them talking, and Draco said that he didn't want to follow your footsteps of being a deatheater. I just thought that this was important to bring up and Im terribly sorry if I interrupted you from something.  
  
From,  
  
Pansy Parkinson "Lets see if you 2 will go far more than just friends" Pansy chuckled evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
In the kitchen, lay Draco and Ginny in each other's arms. They wondered off to sleep last night, unaware of the position they were in at the moment. Just then, Ginny woke up and stretched her arms. She tried to get up but something was stopping her. She looked down and found Draco's arms around her. She was shocked by this and started panicking. 'WHAT the hell happened last night?!' she thought.  
  
She looked at Draco's sleeping form. His just looked so angelic in his sleep, which made Ginny smile. She started caressing his cheek, feeling his soft skin upon hers sent her shivers down her back. Draco suddenly woke up and the first thing he saw was Ginny's face. 'God she's beautiful' he thought  
  
"Molesting me now eh Gin?" he asked a smirk in place already.  
  
"Ugh I was just trying to wake you up! I just couldn't move with your arms around me ya know" she replied quickly  
  
"Uh huh, right, sure you were love." He said with a grin as he leaned in closer to her attempting to kiss her.  
  
"Draco what are you doing?.. And what happened last night?" fear in her voice.  
  
Draco chuckled. 'Lets play a game' he thought "You don't remember what happened last night? Ugh Im disappointed in you Virginia how could you have forgotten? Or shall I call you Gin, because after last night ,I shouldn't be call you VIRGINia anymore" he smirked.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. She covered her body up with her hands immediately and frowned. "I lost my virginity to you?! How come I cant remember all this?"  
  
"Well lets just say that only I can remember the details" Draco said with a grin as he leaned in, in attempt to kiss her once again. But...  
  
'SMACK!!' was sent across Draco's face, leaving a red imprint of a hand. Draco touched the spot where he was hit and rubbed it gently. "Ouch that hurt!" he whined with a pout on his face (a/n aww isn't he soo cute?)  
  
"Good it was supposed to!" she said as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Ginny! I was only......" the door slammed shut "kidding"... he yelled..  
  
"Fuck why did I do that?!" he screamed. Mad at himself, he stomped all the way to his dormitory. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I killed Blaise's father, I killed Blaise's father, I killed Blaise's father" Lucius was singing happily, obviously proud of his job well done.  
  
"Shut up! We all know you have, you don't have to sing it! You have a bloody horrible voice so just don't talk at all" Lord Voldemort said cruelly.  
  
"Yes master "Lucius replied, bowing his head down.  
  
Just then, an owl knocked on the window. Lucius went to open it, and received a letter. It was from Pansy Parkinson. He read the letter thoroughly as his eyes widened at what was written.  
  
"My son refuses to be a deatheater? Because of that Weasley girl?l!" Lucius shouted  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Voldermort yelled as he started shaking in his chair with madness. Lucius gave him the letter to let him read it. He skimmed the letter and threw it across the room.  
  
"He's going to be a deatheater no matter what! Even if it means I have to kill the Weasley Girl" Voldermort said. After a few minutes, Lucius spoke up.  
  
"Oh! I got a plan...." Lucius nodded at his smartness "Ok this is what we should do....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was running through the halls of Hogwarts, thinking of what happened last night when she bumped into some one. "Oof" she fell on the floor. The other person didn't fall down, and it looked like they didn't even get hurt. Ginny looked up to find Ron with a worried face.  
  
"Ginny?! Where have you been? Ive been looking everywhere for you" he rambled as he helped her up  
  
"WE Ron, WE!" yelled Harry  
  
"Oh umm sorry guys, I was uh in the library last night, studying.. when I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up this morning, I went to the uh kitchen to eat cuz I was so hungry...and..-"she stammered  
  
"Oh Ginny, I've been soo worried about you" Ron said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Ron Im sorry..... ya know, about the fight. "Ginny spoke through tears  
  
"Im sorry too Gin.. Ya know lets just forget about it. I promise I wont be so overprotective of you anymore" he replied  
  
Ginny smiled and let go of him. "Im gonna go to my room and take a shower right now...." She looked from Ron to Harry and smiled, but a frown replaced it just a few seconds later." Oh, where's Hermione? Why isn't she with you guys?" she asked  
  
"Oh well she's looking for you too...but we have to go now, we're gonna be late for Quidditch try outs! Cya later Gin." Harry said as he pulled Ron towards the Quidditch field.  
  
Dear Blaise Zambini,  
  
I don't want to waste time and try to act all civil around you before I break the news, so ill just say it. I thought you should know that I just killed your father and I wont think twice of killing your mother if you don't do what I tell you. I don't think the reason why I did such a thing to your father, is any of your business even though he is related to you, consider it as a rather private business.  
  
Send me back your reply on this matter. Its either you follow my every command, or you mother dies! Oh and don't you dare tell anyone about this or else this will lead us to an even bigger problem which is worth way more than your mother's life.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
After Blaise read this (a/n Blaise is a guy in my story), his eyes became watery and soon enough, he burst into tears as he pushed open the doors of the Great Hall and headed over to his dormitory. As he was running there, wiping his tears every once a while, he bumped into someone and fell over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day went by fast for Ginny for everything was all good with her brother and friends. But one thing that kept bothering her was what happened with Draco this morning and last night. All she remembered was what he told her last night on how he was treated and how life was like for him in the manor but that was all. 'Why did he keep on trying to kiss me this morning?' she asked herself, confused.  
  
Still thinking, but not watching where she was going she suddenly bumped into someone once again. (a/n tsk tsk tsk,.. that's what happens when people just don't watch where they're going *rolls eyes* Ginny does that a lot...)  
  
Ginny landed on her arse hard on the floor followed by Blaise who did the same thing. She looked into his eyes to see that it was watery. She immediately pouted. "Zambini, what's wrong ? Why are you crying?" she asked  
  
"Its nothing... I got to go" he left in a blink of an eye, leaving Ginny there all alone on her arse (a/n haha arse, such a funny word)  
  
'Whats eating him?' she thought as she stood up and headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. Once there, she skimmed the great hall not looking for any particular person, but just to show that she was in a real happy mood, she smiled at everyone, even the Slytherins. Although there was a particular person that caught her eye. Draco Malfoy. He was looking rather sad. He pointed to his cheek and pouted.  
  
Ginny smirked. She found this rather amusing. ' I think I slapped him too hard. Aww poor Drakie' she thought 'Hey what the fuck did I just call hijm? Drakie??' She mentally slapped herself, even harder than she slapped Draco.  
  
She walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat beside Harry and in front of Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione are finally together, since, well this morning. Once Ron was declared a keeper, he hugged her tightly and said things that were not meant to come out this early.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Omg Hermione I am so happy!" He gave her a bear hug "and it would make me even happier if I got the girl I loved for years now to answer me." Ron said quickly. Realizing what he just said, he blushed, real red.  
  
Hermione let go of him and asked "who is this girl?" Fear was well obvious in her voice.  
  
Ron gulped and said "You.... Hermione its you. I've loved you for a long time now but I just didn't know how to say it and I was scared what your reaction will be, but today just felt right since everything was going right for me, I thought that maybe another right thing will happen."  
  
By now Hermione was crying. It was tears of joy though. She immediately hugged him and said "I love you too Ron"  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Harry had told Ginny all the details a while ago, so she wasn't surprised at how they were so close to each other. Hermione was feeding Ron and vice versa. It was really cute actually. Harry on the other hand got to be the team captain and the seeker.  
  
Across the Great Hall, Draco was eating dinner quietly with Pansy beside him talking. She kept on blabbering about their marriage and how many kids they would have. Draco wasn't paying any attention to her at all because he kept on glancing towards the Gryffindor Table. The littlest Weasley was eating, but at the same time laughing at Potthead's jokes. She would playfully slap him on the arm once in a while and he would just flirt back.  
  
'Why cant you smack him the way you smacked me this morning?' Draco thought fuming. He frowned at the sight of Ginny and Potthead flirting with each other.  
  
"Draco- hun what are you looking at?" Pansy asked  
  
She turned her gaze at the direction he was looking at and pouted. "Why are you looking at the red head freak?" she shrieked, getting mad.  
  
"Huh?- oh what? Did you say something?" Draco asked, now turning his gaze on her.  
  
"Ugh! Nevermind! Im gonna get out of here..." she said, waiting for him to hold her back. But ya know what? He didn't!  
  
"Um..Draco! Aren't you gonna stop me from going?" Pansy asked, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Pansy darling, you are asking for waaaayyy too much." Draco replied with a grin.  
  
"Ugh! Fine! Im getting tired of this anyway. Draco, its over!" with that she stormed out of the room, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Im hurt. Im gonna miss you love!" he said sarcastically, while placing a hand on his chest where his heart is. 'Good grief!' he thought, as he went back to eating and glancing at Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was talking to Harry about a few things, nothing that important. But as she was talking, she would occasionally (just occasionally) glance towards the Slytherin table, just to see Draco staring at her with a frown on his face.  
  
Her guilt was taking over her. 'Maybe I shouldn't have slapped him so hard' . Then all her thoughts came flooding back to what they were talking about last night in the kitchen. She just felt so sorry for him because of how he is being treated, and how his life was. 'He just doesn't deserve all this. Its not his fault he has a cold heart. I mean no one taught him how to love or be nothing but mean to others.' She thought as she sighed.  
  
"and then he got a weeks worth of detention" Harry finished off his story with a laugh. He nearly fell on the ground but he stopped as he saw Ginny wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
"Ginny? Are you okay?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of her face, which took her out of her staring position and reverie.  
  
"Huh, Oh, ya sorry Harry, Im just not feeling too well " she said as an excuse as she patted her stomach gently. "I think I better head up to my room and rest" she lied  
  
"Ok Gin, get well soon" he said as he made his way over to Cho.  
  
Ginny got out of the great hall and went out to the lake, to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
I have no reason but to accept your offer. Just be kind enough to not at all harm my mother for she is my only precious thing worth living for in this life. Just tell me what you would like me to do and I will follow with open arms. And it is for sure that I wont tell anyone about this.  
  
Blaise Zambini  
  
Blaise wrote this with utter disgust and anger, but he had to do what is right. And that was to save his mother. His father was already dead, and he didn't want his mother to leave as well. So he had to take up the offer because, well he had no choice.  
  
Blaise headed off to the owlry and tied his note on the outstretched foot of his owl. "Lucius Malfoy" he whispered as the owl flew away.  
  
After just a few minutes, tapping noises was heard on the window by Blaise. Blaise got up and opened the window as the owl dropped the letter. Blaise picked it up and opened it hesitantly. The letter said:  
  
Dear Zambini,  
  
I knew you just couldn't refuse my offer. You must love your mother very much ay? Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. Your first task will start now. You job is to be friends with Virginia Weasley, and gain her trust. I will give you a week to fulfill this task and not a day more. I shall tell you the rest of the details as to why I would like you to do this once that week of "Friendship" has ended. I expect you to work fast and don't disappoint me. You have till next Saturday.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
After reading it over and over a couple of times, he stashed the letter in his pocket and started looking for Virginia. 'Where the hell could she be right now?' he thought as he looked around the whole school.  
  
After minutes of searching but having no luck, he decided to go to the lake for some fresh air. To his surprise, someone already there. The person he was just looking for was just sitting there, legs crossed while throwing rocks in the lake.. Red haired Virginia Weasley  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco noticed that Ginny left the Great Hall to follow her, wondering curiously where she was heading to. When Ginny finally stopped walking, Draco took a look around and found himself outside by the lake. Afraid that she will catch him, he hid behind a tree.  
  
Suddenly a person was walking towards Ginny. Draco didn't know who it was because he was just a little too far away to see clearly. But as the person approached, getting closer and closer, Draco recognized it as Blaise Zambini.  
  
(A/N Hey how was that? Confusing a little maybe? Don't worry you guys will all get it pretty soon. Please read and review! NO FLAMERS PLZ..... 


	4. Fight

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except some people and the plot!  
  
Thanx to all of my reviewers!  
  
Marisha- Haha .. a lot of people thought that it was funny.. Its good that you liked that chapter.. thanx for the review.  
  
Evil black baby-heres what you've been waiting for....  
  
Writer Gurl4- thanx.. heres the story.. hope you like!  
  
A dragon's crystal- here ya go.. thanx for the long ass review once again  
  
Cotton kandee- thanx for the review.. heres what you've been bugging me for..  
  
Raluca- thanx.. heres the story!  
  
I don't even know- lol nice name.. newayz.. thanx for the review..  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Its all of JK Rowlings. Although Margaret and sum other things are mine, including the plot. Sorry it took me so long to write. Its bcuz I went camping over the weekend and I didn't get a chance to write up chapter 4 at the time. Im thinking as I go along. I don't really know whats happening yet. Im improvising.  
  
Draco noticed that Ginny left the Great Hall to follow her, wondering curiously where she was heading to. When Ginny finally stopped walking, Draco took a look around and found himself outside by the lake. Afraid that she will catch him, he hid behind a tree.  
  
Suddenly a person was walking towards Ginny. Draco didn't know who it was because he was just a little too far away to see clearly. But as the person approached, getting closer and Draco recognized closer, it as Blaise Zambini.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Blaise walked gingerly over behind Ginny and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he asked with a smile  
  
Ginny jumped up in surprise and because she didn't recognize the voice, she started to panic. One thing she knew for sure was that it was a guy. Ginny turned around, eyes still covered and kicked the guy right in the........  
  
"Yeooooowwww!! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Blaise screamed in pain, holding his private while jumping up and down.  
  
Ginny looked at the person and was shocked to see that it was Blaise Zambini, the second hottest guy in the school, other than Draco of course as people say.Ginny looked him up and down and thought 'He is hott.. but not as hott as Draco'  
  
Ginny mentally slapped herself. 'What the hell am I thinking? Draco? Hott?'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Blaise asked again "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Well, I was scared and I didn't know what to do, so I just did what I thought was right." She said carelessly.  
  
"You think kicking guys in the nuts is right?" he asked furiously.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Well no.. but what did you expect me to do?"  
  
"Anthing but hit me there!!!" Blaise yelled  
  
"I've got six brothers.. I've been taught self-defense. That was the first thing they taught me to do if I ever get into a bad situation. They said that it will get guys running off. And by what I see... It works like a charm!" Ginny said proudly.  
  
"Ugh!! Aren't you gonna even say sorry?" he sighed in frustration.  
  
"Um lets see." Ginny pondered while rubbing her chin. ." NO!!!! I wouldn't have done it if you didn't have to scare me like that."  
  
"OK fine! But don't expect me to apologize." he said in a tired voice.  
  
"But it was your fault!" she said pouting. After a moments silence, Blaise spoke up  
  
"Ok fine fine! Sorry!" he said lazily. "You happy now?!"  
  
"Oh very happy!" Ginny replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked changing the subject  
  
"Oh nothing.. I just wanted to talk to you about earlier."  
  
"Don't worry I wont tell anyone that you cried. You secret is safe with me" she went on "It might ruin your reputation as a brave guy" she said wailing her arms in the air.  
  
"Good."  
  
"But if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" she asked eagerly  
  
"Oh um... my father died" he said with a frown as he put his head down.  
  
"Oh Im so sorry Zambini.."  
  
"Thanx.."he paused for a moment and said " Umm Weasley... I would appreciate it if you wont tell anyone. Im just telling you this because well.. I really need to get it out. I cant keep it to myself anymore." He whispered softly as he sat down beside her  
  
"No worries.." Ginny said comfortingly as she put her hand on top of his hand "You can trust me, You can tell me anything you wish to get out."  
  
Blaise looked up at her, his eyes watery once again. He smiled at her and started talking like there was no tomorrow. He poured out all of his problems to her, but not the things like what Lucius would do to his mother. No, just about how he is keeping up with his father's death.  
  
Ginny, continually listening to Blaise speak, saw a tall figure with bleach blonde hair walk off rather mad on the way back to the school.  
  
'Draco?' she thought...'I wonder what he was doing here...'  
  
Draco, still behind the tree was watching Ginny and Blaise. He smiled at Ginny's actions. "Hahaha that's my girl" he said as he saw Ginny kick Blaise in the nuts.  
  
His smile drowned as a frown crawled on his face. "Why is she holding his hand?" he asked himself  
  
His frown grew deeper when he saw Blaise sit beside Ginny. "They're talking like there best friends or something." Draco yelled in agony.  
  
With that said, he stomped off angrily back inside, on his way to his room, when he met Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Crabbe and Goyle yelled from across the hall at the top of their lungs  
  
"Oh great! Just what I needed!" Draco whispered to himself as he turned around to face them.  
  
"What do you two goons want?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Ugh...." Goyle scratched his head "Uh.. what do we want again Crabbe?" he asked stupidly  
  
"Um lets see.. " Crabbe rubbed his chin "Um I forget........." They thought and thought and after a few moments, Draco grew impatient and yelled. " You're wasting my fucking time! Get on with it already cause apparently I have better things to do!"  
  
"Oh umm... I remember now! We were just wondering why you don't hang out with us anymore?" Crabbe finally said  
  
"That's it? That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" Draco asked fuming  
  
"Uh.. ya....." Goyle said  
  
"You goons are the most stupid people I ever known.. It took you guys soo long just to ask 'why I don't hang out with you anymore?' Well the answer to that is very simple. Its because I don't hang out with people who are dumber than a fucking hobo!" Draco yelled as he went off  
  
"Im not a hobo!" Crabbe yelled after Draco  
  
"What's a hobo?" Goyle asked curiously  
  
Crabbe shrugged and said "Beats me. I've never heard of that word before. But I bet that it's a good thing because well, our best friend Draco called us that. Come on Goyle lets tell everyone and get them jealous!" He said excitedly as Goyle nodded  
  
Days passed since the day Ginny slapped Draco across the face. They forgot about that already. Draco had made it clear to Ginny that nothing had happened between them, to Ginny's relief. Clearing all that up, Draco started being friendly to Ginny and vice versa. They would have talks like the one they had that night, (private talks) or one just out of humour and fun. During the times they hung out, each second that they were together, getting to know each other, both of them would trust each other even more. When they weren't in each other's company, Ginny would be with Blaise, and her other friends that she hardly hung out with anymore While Draco would be by himself, thinking about Ginny. There was really never a time when he wasn't thinking of her. He was completely falling for her. He was scared of this feeling because he never felt this way before. Sure he went out with a lot of other girls, but none of them made him feel this way. Ginny's different from the other girl's he went out with. She liked him for him, not his stunning good looks or money. Ok maybe his stunning good looks.. Who could resist that? (A/n I know I couldn't) And another thing, the other girls just love his kissing and bed skills. That's pretty much what they always do whenever they're together. They hardly talk. Ginny talks to him, understands him and comforts him. Unlike the other girls, they could care less.  
  
When Ginny finished her talk with Blaise, she agreed to meet up with him after breakfast so that they could go to class together. Everyday for the past few days Blaise would take her to class and pick her up after classes as a kind of thank-you thing for being such a good listener and friend. Ever since Blaise and Ginny talked outside by the lake, they've been really good friends. Little did Ginny know about the plan or that Blaise was falling for her unintentionally. A week passed, another letter was sent to Blaise by Lucius Malfoy. An owl knocked on the window beside his bed. Blaise opened the window letting the owl land on his outstretched hand. He took the parchment out of the Owl's legs and opened up the letter. This is what it said.  
  
Dear Zambini,  
  
Im glad that you fulfilled your task. Im proud of you. Now that you're friends with that Weasley Girl, I want you to ask her out and rape her. I will tell you whether to go on more than just raping her. Don't ask questions, just do it! I have my reasons why I want you to do this, and you don't need to know what they are. Oh and just to be on the safe side, you will call me by the name evil D.E. I believe that name suits me very well,. don't you think?  
  
Evil D.E  
  
After reading this, he crumpled up the paper and put it in his robe pocket. Then he went to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was heading back to his dorm and get his things for class. He had just finished eating lunch, so he had a lot of energy. Running up the stairs, he opened the door and went to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and took out his books. Having a lot of books in his hand, he dropped one. Picking it up, he saw a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. He picked that up as well and opened it. He was thinking that it was probably Blaise's homework or something because we all know he is a nasty pig when it comes to his room. 'How did I end up being in the same room with this pig, much less be right beside him?!' Draco thought.  
  
Reading the letter over his face changed from a slight smile, to a deep frown. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!" Draco yelled in anger.  
  
Leaving his books there, he went downstairs to the common room where Blaise was.  
  
Blaise was sitting in the Slytherin Common room daydreaming of Ginny. 'Im glad Mr.Malfoy made me be friends with Ginny. She's the nicest girl I've ever met, plus she's beautiful but how am I going to rape her? That will just hurt her' he thought  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when his name was called. "Zambini!"  
  
Blaise turned around to find flushed Draco walking his way with a frown.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" Blaise asked angrily  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing with Ginny?" Draco asked eagerly but with anger in his voice  
  
"What's it to you Malfoy? You jealous?" Blaise smirked  
  
"Just answer my question!" Draco yelled. His fists clenching and unclenching  
  
"hmmm.. Maybe because I like her! And I want to go out with her." Blaise said "Pretty soon she will be mine!" Blaise grinned evilly.  
  
"Anything else?!"  
  
"no......"  
  
"Don't be fucking bullshitting me!" Draco yelled "I found this" Draco showed it to Blaise whose jaw dropped immediately.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that? That was just in my pocket....." Blaise searched through his pocket. "Shit must have fell out!!"  
  
Draco took Blaise by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "WHO IS EVIL D.E?!" Draco screamed  
  
"Its really none of your business ya know. Don't be so nosy." Blaise said as he firmly touched Draco's noise.  
  
This made Draco real mad, un able to control his anger anymore Draco sent a punch across Blaise's face which made him fall on the ground.. His lips was bleeding immediately of the impact. He stood up and pushed Draco. "What the hell is your fucking problem??"  
  
"You're my problem!" Draco said as he swung another punch at Blaise, but this time Blaise was ready and dodged it. Blaise then punched Draco in the stomach, making him (Draco) say "oof"  
  
Draco sent another punch towards Blaise's head and elbowed it as well, causing Blaise to land on the floor once again, with a cut on his head.  
  
They continued punching and kicking each other. Soon enough a crowd surrounded them. Cheering them on. Draco was on top of Blaise punching his face repeatedly. "Don't- (punch) you- (punch) dare- (punch) touch- (punch) my- (punch) Ginny!!!!- (punch). Each word matched with a punch.  
  
Suddenly a teacher came and pulled Draco off of Blaise. "Mr.Malfoy! Mr.Zambini! Stop it this instant!!!" Professor Snape yelled.  
  
Proffesor Snape held back Draco with all his might, while other grade seven Slytherins held Blaise. Satisfied with his work, Draco left the common room and started heading his way outside by the lake.  
  
"Draco?!!!" Ginny yelled across the hall as she ran towards him. Draco stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around  
  
"Draco" Ginny whispered behind him.  
  
"WHAT?" Draco asked coldly  
  
"Hey.. what's wrong?" she asked worriedly as she faced him.  
  
Ginny gasped at what she saw. "Draco what happened to you?! You're bleeding everywhere!" Ginny asked worriedly, cupping his face while brushing off his hair that fell on his face.  
  
"Nothing" he said quietly. He took off her hands and turned away.  
  
"What do you mean nothing? Look at you! You look terrible! And you say its nothing?"  
  
"Really.. its nothing." Draco said, wiping off some blood that were dripping from his mouth.  
  
Ginny gently cupped Draco's face, scared that she might hurt him, and turned it so that they were face to face.  
  
"Draco, lets go and take you to the infirmary. You have to heal those wounds." She said quietly. Draco just nodded.  
  
Once there, they opened the door and immediately came the nurse. "Oh god what happened to him? Quickly lay him on the bed!" Ginny did so, and as she did, she saw Blaise lying down on the bed opposite Draco, looking even worse. "What happened to you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"G-Ginny" Blaise said weakly before he collapsed in his bed. "Nurse! Nurse! Blaise is unconscious!!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. The nurse came immediately and scooted Ginny out and closed the curtain behind her.  
  
Ginny made her way over to Draco and hugged him tightly. "Draco, tell me something, Did you and Blaise get into a fight?" she asked letting go of him.  
  
Draco nodded. He just couldn't lie to Ginny. He just likes her so much that he wants everything to go perfect between them. And that wouldn't happen with Blaise there interfering.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Because...."  
  
"Because what Draco?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
"Because he-" Draco was cut off by the nurse.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, You should leave now, Mr. Malfoy needs his rest. Don't worry he will be fine. He will be out soon before you even know it." The nurse said excitedly.  
  
Ginny just nodded and smiled slightly at him. She mouthed 'You tell me later'. Draco sent an apologetic smile at her and nodded once again. Right when she left the room, Draco took out the crumpled up piece of letter he found on the floor near his bed and read it over once again.. 'We're nothing close to being finished Zambini' he thought as frown ceased his face again.  
  
Ginny skipped her other classes for the day. She just couldn't help but feel worried and sad at what happened between Draco and Blaise. 'What if that fight was about me?' she thought  
  
Although Blaise got beat up way more, she was really more worried about Draco.  
  
'I wonder how Draco is doing. I hope he's fine.... I miss him so much right now. I just want to kiss all of his wounds away. If only I can really do that.' She thought.. a few moments after, she realized what she just thought of. She frowned a little.  
  
"Why cant I take Draco out of my mind?" she asked herself, while lying down on her bed. 'when Im with other people, all I think about is him. When he's around other girls, I cant help but frown... I guess I get jealous...but why? Could it be because Im feeling something for him?' she thought  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n... sorry that was kinda short. I just wanted to get that done. Did you like that chapter? Read and review plz. No flamers! 


	5. Dilemma

Disclaimer: Not mine! (I wish) oh but sum characters are mine and the plot is too  
  
WARNING: IF YOU DON'T KNOW SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.. JUST ASK ME....oh and sorry for the grammar mistakes, because some people (like crystal!!) was making me post the chapter up already. I didn't get to read it over again so that I could correct it. Pardon me!!  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers!!  
  
Ginny skipped her other classes for the day. She just couldn't help but feel worried and sad at what happened between Draco and Blaise. 'What if that fight was about me?' she thought  
  
Although Blaise got beat up way more, she was really more worried about Draco.  
  
'I wonder how Draco is doing. I hope he's fine.... I miss him so much right now. I just want to kiss all of his wounds away. If only I can really do that.' She thought.. a few moments after, she realized what she just thought of. She frowned a little.  
  
"Why cant I take Draco out of my mind?" she asked herself, while lying down on her bed. 'when Im with other people, all I think about is him. When he's around other girls, I cant help but frown... I guess I get jealous...but why? Could it be because Im feeling something for him?' she thought  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Because she thought all too much of Draco and her feelings, she fell asleep for a little while, until, well, Hermione woke her up.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny wake up! Its time for dinner." Hermione said, slightly shaking Ginny  
  
"Huh? Oh what?" Ginny asked as her eyes fluttered open slowly. Her vision was slightly blurry at the moment but after a couple of seconds, it came back. Seeing Hermione right beside her she said "Oh hi Herms, ya I'll be down in a sec."  
  
"Ok" Hermione stood up and walked to the doorway. Halfway there, she turned around and said "Wait, one thing, I have a question."  
  
"Sure. What's on your mind Herms?" Ginny asked curiously  
  
" Did you miss your classes after lunch?..."  
  
"Well umm..ya... I mean, after I found out about the fight between Mal-........." She stopped talking immediately, realizing what she was saying. "Uh ya know what? Im feeling a little hungry right now, my stomach's grumbling terribly. Lets go down and eat" Ginny covered up, changing the subject  
  
"Al- right....." Hermione answered irritably. She noticed that there was something that Ginny wasn't telling her, but she didn't want to push her into telling anything yet, if she didn't want to. 'She'll open up sometime.' Hermione thought.  
  
Ginny stood up and ran downstairs with Hermione behind her. Once they were at the Great hall, Hermione took her seat beside Ron, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek while Ginny just sat across from them beside Harry.  
  
Ron and Harry were already munching on their food wildly, but that didn't stop Ron from talking to his baby sister.  
  
"Ginny where were you today? Did you skip your classes?" Ron asked angrily, while still pigging out  
  
"Ya Ron, I did. I was so busy having sex with Malfoy that I lost track of time I guess." She replied sarcastically. But apparently, he didn't see the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"You what?! Virginia Anne Weasley!! I taught you better than that!! Why would you do such a thing?! "  
  
"God Ron I was being sarc-"  
  
"Gin you are such a disgrace to the Weasley Family!" Ron screamed out loud. The whole of Hogwarts looked at the now red Weasleys and stopped what they were doing.  
  
Ginny looked around her, and simply burst out in tears. "Is that how you feel Ron?" she whimpered quietly. Standing up, she started running out of the Great Hall, to be followed by Harry. "Ron how could you do such a thing like that? You just embarrassed your sister in front of everyone in the whole school! And I can't believe you just said that she was a disgrace to the Weasley family, when actually you're the disgraced one. "Hermione screamed  
  
"Hermione don't get in this! Its between me and my sister!" Ron scowled. "And besides, why are you taking her side. You should be on my side ya know! I am your boyfriend!  
  
"I don't think that it's only between you and your sister anymore Ron. I'm a part of it now, and basically the whole school!" Hermione yelled in frustration. "And so what if you're my boyfriend, Ginny is my friend too. You're not the only important one here ya know, you should consider other feelings too!" she added  
  
"So you're saying that I'm very inconsiderate now huh? "Ron asked, temper rising even more.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! I think, you should start getting used to the fact that Ginny is growing up and she needs her space. She doesn't need to tell you everything Ron, you're not her mother." Hermione, said decreasing her tone of voice.  
  
"Fuck Hermione, you think you're her mother?! She's MY baby sister. It's my obligation to take care of her!" Ron yelled fuming.  
  
"No Ron, I'm her friend! And she's not a baby anymore! You should really let her make her own mistakes and most of all, let her live her own life for once damn it!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, attracting attention their way once again. Tears were slowly creeping down her face, as she stood up and ran off.  
  
"Gin, where are you going? You haven't eaten yet." Harry said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Oh um.. well I lost my appetite" Ginny said through tears.  
  
Harry looked at her wet brown eyes and said. "Gin, I'm sorry about Ron. Ya know how he is, he can be a little over protective over his loving baby sister. "  
  
"HARRY! IM NOT A BABY ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT?" Ginny screamed really loud, spazzing out on Harry, before leaving.  
  
'Damn, if that was any louder, she could have popped my eardrum ' Harry thought, rubbing his ears softly. He didn't even bother going after her this time. 'She needs to be alone to think for a while. I'll talk to her later.' He thought, heading back to the Great Hall to finish eating dinner.  
  
Ginny didn't really plan to go here, but her feet took her to this place. She was only following them; Arriving in front of entrance of the infirmary, she sighed before opening the door. Walking to Draco's bed, she found him asleep peacefully. 'My angel looks so adorable when he's sleeping, especially with his hair like that.' She thought, wiping away the tears that were scrolling down her face.  
  
She moved the strand of hair out of his face, grabbed a chair and sat on it. Ginny, looking at his sleeping form couldn't help but giggle. Loudly.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open and to his surprise, the person he was just dreaming about was sitting right beside him. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly, a smile crawling up his face. The smile changed immediately to a worried frown once he saw that she was crying. "Gin- why are you crying?" he asked, wiping away a tear that fell down her face unintentionally.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and well, by the looks of it, your wounds are starting to heal, Thank goodness. I was beginning to wor- "Ginny stopped in mid sentence, covering her mouth, sort of ignoring his second question  
  
"What? Say it Weasley!.." Draco smirked. Ginny blushed.." You were worried about me weren't you? That's what you were gonna say right?" Draco asked, touched. 'No one has ever worried about me before... she's the first one' Draco thought, which caused him to smile once again.  
  
"Uh.. well so what if I was worried? Cant a friend worry about another friend?" she asked edgily.  
  
"Of course they can, but I don't see you worrying about Zambini or anything and he's in far more worse shape than I am. He's your friend isn't he?" Draco replied  
  
"Who says I wasn't worried about him? In fact, Im gonna visit him right now!" Ginny retorted. She stood up, but Draco stopped her from going.  
  
" No Gin.. I was just joking. Don't leave me for him! I need you more than he does." Draco whined, sitting up, and pulling Ginny on top of him. Before she could reply, Draco already started tickling her and in few moments time, Draco turned out to be on top of Ginny.  
  
"Dra-co!- stop- tick-ling- me..." Ginny managed to say through giggles. Suddenly someone spoke up, interrupting the two.  
  
"Do you two mind? Im trying to rest here ya know." Blaise said in frustration. He was frowning at the position Draco and Ginny were in right now. (A/n jealousy, tsk tsk)  
  
"Sorry Blaise, we didn't mean to-" Ginny was cut off by Draco  
  
"Who gives a fuck if you're resting? Cuz apparently I don't! "  
  
"Draco! Blaise is right, we shouldn't bother him" Ginny said softly, tugging on Draco's arm.  
  
"Fine, Come on Gin, lets get out of here before I fucking beat his ass down once again." He said, pulling her hand.  
  
"Draco, you're not allowed to leave yet. Madame Pomfrey wont let you and you still need to rest. I'll leave now" Ginny said letting go of his hand.  
  
"No no.. No more resting for me. Im fine now that you're here. " Draco winked at her slyly while Ginny just blushed . "Ok lets go for a walk." She said, grabbing his arm and heading outside  
  
Harry was back at his seat, eating his food happily with Cho just right beside him, talking. Ron on the other hand lost his great appetite, and just played around with his food using his fork. His other hand was clamped on his cheek, with his elbow on the table.  
  
Harry looked from Cho, to Ron. He frowned at the sight of Ron, but turned that into a smile immediately. "Ronald Weasley, use your manners please. No elbows are allowed to be placed on the table when eating mister!" Harry said in a high voice, attempting to sound like Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Apparently you're not the only one that thinks I don't have manners." Ron said quietly, not looking up.  
  
Harry's smile turned into a frown again,when he heard that, "Ron I was just kidding. And who thinks that you don't have manners?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Hermione...." Ron sighed.  
  
"Hermione?!" Harry laughed for a second. Seeing that no one else was laughing with him, he shut up. "Why would she say that?" he added.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Ron, did you and Hermione just have a fight?" Cho asked. Ron nodded, dropping his fork.  
  
"You did? When? You were just fine at dinner!" Harry said shocked.  
  
"Right after I had that fight with Ginny...."  
  
"Woah...fought with two people at basically the same time.. Rough..." Harry nodded. Cho smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Ron, whatever that fight was about, say sorry to both of them right now!" Cho demanded  
  
"Me say sorry? Why me?" Ron asked, standing up from his chair. "They should say sorry for once. I'm always the one saying sorry first." He whined. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to the library, I need to do an essay for potions." He said, leaving.  
  
"We don't have an essay for potions....." Harry said, after Ron left.  
  
"You don't? Then, what do you think he'll do in there?" Cho asked curiously  
  
Harry shrugged. "No clue."  
  
Once they were outside, they were met with a dark sky full of stars. Ginny and Draco took a seat next to each other by the lake.  
  
After quite some time, looking up at the beautiful stars, Ginny spoke up. "They're beautiful aren't they?" Ginny asked quietly  
  
"Of course they are, but not as beautiful as one thing I know." Draco said looking at Ginny's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Oh? What's that?" Ginny asked curiously, now looking back at Draco's steel gray eyes.  
  
"You....."  
  
Ginny blushed terribly. She playfully smacked him on his arm and said "Haha,.. right Draco.. Stop playing with my mind!"  
  
Draco sighed. "You really don't know how beautiful you are do you? " he paused for a second. "I'm not lying Gin, you really are..." he said seriously  
  
Ginny ignored the tone of his voice. "Well, you're not bad yourself" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Well, I'm quite aware of that, I know." Draco smirked as he took Ginny's hands and squeezed it tightly, not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
Ginny looked down at their hands that were now entwined, then she looked back at him. She gave a weak smile and looked back up at the stars.  
  
After a moments silence, out in the dark, beside each other, wind trickled over Ginny's bare skin causing her to shiver a bit. Draco took notice of this, and put his arm around her for warmth. Ginny was surprised by his actions, but nevertheless snuggled up to him anyway and embraced him tightly.  
  
Ginny felt her heart beat faster as her body closed the distance between Draco and her. The scent of his cologne just waved around frantically before her nose. Her head was placed right beside his heart, so she could hear his heart beat perfectly. As each second passed by, his heart was beating faster and faster, just like hers was. Feeling so safe in his arms, she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep in that same position. She knew that no harm would come her way as long as Draco was there to protect her.  
  
Draco held her tighter, and buried his face in her auburn colored hair. '..Strawberry scented' he thought. He looked down at her and was shocked to see that she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, he took off his robe carefully and put it around her.  
  
He carefully picked her up, his arms under her knees and back. He started heading towards back to the infirmary so that he could place her on his bed. Since it was already past curfew and he didn't know the password of the Gryffindor place, he thought that he should just make her comfortable here with him by her side. Another thing he didn't know was, a pair of angry eyes was watching his every move, deep in the shadows where no one can see.  
  
Opening the door, he made his way to his bed and softly placed Ginny's head on the pillow and the rest of her body gently down. He kept his robe on her and a blanket over that. He thought that she might get cold, because it was -2 degrees at the moment. It didn't matter to him how cold it was; all he cared about was Ginny. He was only wearing a shirt and a pair of pants which was obviously not enough to survive the night, but that didn't matter, to him anyways.  
  
Making sure that she's all covered up, he took a chair and placed it right beside Ginny. He sat down and put his arm across Ginny's waist; his head was lying on the bed. He really wanted to sleep beside her, but he didn't want what happened before to happen again. She just might think the wrong thing again.  
  
Blaise was still awake when Draco and Ginny came back in the infirmary. He watched how Draco set Ginny on his bed and protected her with all of him. Blaise frowned at that, but smiled nevertheless because he could see that well... Draco cares for her.  
  
His smile turned into an evil grin. In a couple of days he would be getting out of this place, and pretty soon he would have his chance with Ginny.  
  
Ron was "studying" his ass off tonight. He was reading a book, scrolling his eyes from left to right as one sentence finished after another. One thing he didn't realize was that, the book he was reading was upside down all this time. He really wasn't reading though, he was thinking more of Hermione and about their recent fight. ' I guess I should say sorry to her, and then say sorry to Ginny.' He thought  
  
Getting up from his seat the library. Closing the door shut tightly, he turned around, to find himself being pulled by someone. "Ahh.. what are you doing to me?" he yelled irritably.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Hermione said, trapping him on the wall.. "Hermione.." he whispered. " I'm, I'm sorry....?"  
  
"Its okay Ron, I love you " Hermione said seductively, leaning in closer to him, brushing her lips across his cheek. As she came closer, Ron could smell her "perfume", which immediately took him in, closer to her as well. He locked his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. She giggled slightly, as her arms made her way around his neck. Ron looked in her big brown eyes, and then down at her lips as he gradually leaned in closer to her. Hermione, who was very impatient at the moment, rushed her lips over his, closing the distance between them.  
  
Ron was surprised by this but kissed back anyway. They were kissing passionately, when he suddenly licked the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. She willingly opened her mouth slightly. His tongue slid in quickly, massaging her tongue with his. Hermione slipped her hands down to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slightly.  
  
Hermione was on her bed, bawling her eyes out. 'How could Ron be so insensitive?' she thought to herself. She was curled up into a tiny ball, with her curly brown hair all over her face. She was like this for a couple of minutes, till she realized that she had a lot of homework to do and a test to study for. Getting up, she tied her hair in a ponytail, and quickly went to the washroom to soak her face with water, just so that her eyes won't look so puffy. She went back to her bedside table, and took her books along with her. Making sure, she had everything she needed, she went down to the library.  
  
Just after a couple of minutes, she arrived in front of the library. But she couldn't get in. A couple were snogging, just in front of the entrance, blocking her way. 'Damn couples' she thought. This brought her mind to think about Ron and her. Shaking her head, she sighed as well.  
  
"Um.. excuse me..." Hermione said softly. The couple ignored her, staying in place. Suddenly, Hermione saw a glint of red. She turned herself so that she could see who these "loving couple" were, so that she could tell them to go get a room or something. Hermione's jaw dropped once she saw that it was Padma and Ron.  
  
Tears slowly crept down her face once again. "R-Ronald Weasley?!" Hermione yelled through tears.  
  
After hearing his name, Ron stopped the kiss and looked at the person who dared stop his "moment" with his girlfriend. Ron's eyes popped out, and his jaw dropped open. "H-Hermione?" he asked. 'What the hell is happening? Why is Hermione there, when she's right here?' he thought.  
  
Looking at the girl in front of him, the girl became blurry and changed figures. "Hermione" changed back into Padma Patil. "Padma?!" Ron yelled.  
  
Padma grinned evilly. "How did you like that Ron?" she asked edgily.  
  
Padma was one of the hottest girls in school. She could get any guy, and I mean any guy there is here. Padma was indeed a very pretty girl. Her hair was put up in a curly bun, with bits of curls hanging down from it. Some were also framing her tanned face. She had on thick makeup of black eye shadow and red lipstick. She was wearing a tight beige tank top with a black mini skirt. Her long legs were in fish net stockings and a pair of high boots just below her knee.  
  
"I-It was you?"  
  
"Ron, how could you not see who you were with?!" Hermione screamed  
  
"I- I thought she was you...." Ron whispered confused.  
  
"Me?? She looks nothing like me Ron. How did you mistake her of me??"  
  
"I swear, she looked like you. " Ron said.  
  
"DON'T BE FUCKING BULLSHITTING ME RONALD WEASLEY! Why wont you just admit that you wanted to snog Padma senseless to get back at me? It's better than lying to me!!" Hermione yelled in frustration, as streams of tears fell down her face. Not able to take anymore of it, she just left, forgetting all about her homework.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled after her. He was going to follow her, but he was stopped by Padma.  
  
"Let go of me Patil" Ron said coldly, not bothering to look at her. "I don't want to talk to you right now; oh fuck. Scratch that, I don't want to talk to you..ever!" he yelled, yanking his arm from her grip. He then went to go follow Hermione.  
  
Padma stood still, grinning evilly. 'I will get you back Ron.. If it's the last thing I do.' She thought  
  
Taking out her bottle of perfume, she asked herself 'Now.. who will be my next victim??... Hmm.. what about .. Draco Malfoy?'  
  
The next day, Ginny was woken up with the sun shining in her face once again. She looked around to find herself in the infirmary. Sitting up a little, she saw Draco sleeping on the chair beside her with his arm on her waist, which made her smile. The robe that was on her, slid down slightly, exposing her skin to the cold air.  
  
She looked back down at Draco and tried to wake him up. Moving his arm, she felt how cold he was. Starting to worry, she put the back of her hand on his forehead, and noticed that he was starting to heat up.  
  
Now panicking, she put his robe around him and called Madame Pomfrey. She came immediately, calming Ginny down.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, I think Draco's sick.. Omg you have to help him!!" Ginny said fast  
  
"Whoa.. calm down Ms. Weasley. I will do everything I can but first I have to take his temperature." She said calmly, putting the back of her hand on his forehead as well.  
  
Ginny was on the verge of crying. She was shaking so much of worry. After just a couple of seconds, she got impatient.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked eagerly  
  
Madame Pomfrey took out the thermometer she put in Draco's mouth and read 103 degrees. Her eyes widened as she saw this.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, I believe Mr. Malfoy here has a high fever. I suggest that you should leave if you don't want to catch it as well."  
  
"What? A fever?! No im not leaving him when he's sick! No.. I'm staying here!" Ginny yelled nervously.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked in the girl's eyes that were full of tears. In sign of defeat, she just nodded at her and said "I will go get some medicine"  
  
Ginny just nodded and put her attention back to Draco. She pulled Draco with all her might to his bed. It took her a long time, but she succeeded. She then put the robe he gave her last night and spread it all over him with the blanket on top. Suddenly, Draco started mumbling something. Coming closer to him, she heard her name being said over and over again, with his eyes still shut "Ginny.. Ginny.... Ginny....."  
  
"Draco I'm here." She said quietly, while brushing off some hair that fell on his face. She cupped his face and said soothingly. "Don't worry Draco, I'll take care of you...," A tear scrolling down her face.  
  
Just then, Madame Pomfrey came in with a bottle of medicine and a glass of water. "Here, make him drink this. It will lower his fever." She said  
  
Ginny nodded and whispered to Draco "Sit up a little, you need to drink some medicine" as she helped him do so.  
  
Draco gulped it down slowly, and lied back down, his eyes now open. "Ginny, maybe you should leave. I don't want you to get sick." He said softly.  
  
Shaking her head she said "No Draco, I'm not leaving you. I'm gonna take care of you. It's my fault that you're sick anyway. I shouldn't have led you outside in the cold, and you shouldn't have given me your robe and well.. your bed. You should have just woken-"she was interrupted  
  
"Shhh..." he whispered comfortingly, putting a finger on her mouth. "Gin, its not your fault ok?"  
  
Another tear came down her face and soon enough, rivers of tears fell down making her vision pretty blurry. Draco took the chance to feeling her skin once again, by wiping away her tears. Ginny smiled weakly.  
  
(A/n phew! There ya go, chapter 5. This was supposed to be longer but I split it in half.. It was way too long.  
  
Anyways, I've already got an idea for Chapter 6 so wait up! Thanks to all my reviewers.)  
  
READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMERS PLEASE!! And I really need you to review because, it will inspire me to write chapter 6 faster and to complete the story. 


	6. Poor Ron

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except the plot and some characters. =)  
  
Warning!: There is a new character. Seamus Finnigan and he isn't mine. If you don't know him, just ask me. Oh and as the story gets longer, I will be adding more people. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Vanilla- lol.. here's the chapter. And later on you'll find out what kind of perfume Padma is using. =) thanx for your review!  
  
xoxoxPerfect By Naturexoxox- thanx for your review and for adding me to your favourites! =)  
  
Ya know who it is (again, again and again ... oh and again) – thanx for your like umm 5 reviews for this chapter.. I really appreciated it! =) --;;  
  
Evil black baby – umm what shall I say.. umm.. thanx for loving my story?? Lol.. u should finish your story too!!  
  
Lara- okay your wish is granted. Theres Harry and Cho here.. Hope u enjoy it.!  
  
Lourdes – thanx for your review!  
  
Daniel- thanx for your review!  
  
Sweet thang- here's chapy 6!  
  
Karri-Granger – your wish is granted. More Harry and Cho here!  
  
Cotton Kandee- here's chapy 6!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Shaking her head she said "No Draco, I'm not leaving you. Im gonna take care of you. Its my fault that you're sick anyway. I shouldn't have led you outside in the cold, and you shouldn't have given me your robe and well.. your bed. You should have just woken-"she was interrupted  
  
"Shhh..." he whispered comfortingly, putting a finger on her mouth. "Gin, its not your fault ok?"  
  
Another tear came down her face and soon enough, rivers of tears fell down making her vision pretty blurry. Draco took the chance to feeling her skin once again, by wiping away her tears. Ginny smiled weakly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs, down the hallway. Hermione was running towards her room, in the girl's dormitory. Ron ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up to her. Hearing his footsteps coming closer and closer, she looked back at him; seeing that he was almost close behind her she ran even faster, wiping tears that were streaming down her face non-stop. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone. Because of the impact of the "crash", she fell backwards, hitting her head on the floor hard. In no time, she was lying on a pool of blood underneath. The person she bumped into was none other than Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Seamus fell on the ground on his ass, so no major damage was done. Looking at the figure before him, his jaw dropped open. "Shit! Hermione!" he yelled, mad at himself. 'Fuck, got to take you to the infirmary..' he thought, panicking.  
  
Picking her up gently he put an arm under her knees and the other under her slightly cracked head. As he started his way, someone came from behind and punched him hard on his back. "OWW!" Seamus yelled in agony.  
  
Turning around, he came face to face with a red faced Weasley. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Seamus asked  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend? You trying to rape her or something?!" Ron screamed, giving another blow; this one landed on his eye.  
  
"Give me her!"  
  
"Fuck, can't you see that she's hurt? She's bleeding all over me!" Seamus yelled, looking down at his used to be white shirt, which turned red.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione puzzled. "What happened to her?" he said in a softer tone. The term 'Worried' was spread all over his face and his voice.  
  
"I'll explain later, but right now we have to take her to the infirmary. She's loosing a lot of blood." Ron just nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
"I just saw my son with that Weasley girl last night. And as far as I can see, he really likes her. I guess she's changed him" Lucius drawled.  
  
"So what do you want to do about that?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Well, first of all, I think I will get Zambini to work faster on raping her. And then after that, maybe we should kidnap her or threat her into breaking up with Draco in exchange for the safety of her loved ones." Lucius smirked evilly.  
  
"Why are you being so easy on the little girl? Is that all you're going to do to her? That's simply not enough. Now, since I would like your son to be apart of our group, I will help you out. I will make your plans more extreme and dangerous. It needs some fixing here and there.." Voldemort chuckled deviously, as Lucius joined in as well.  
  
"Hey you!" Lucius said, pointing to one of the deatheaters there. "Bring in drinks, the Lord and I shall celebrate the victory we shall have soon enough!" he yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny was beginning to tremble on the spot, beside Draco's bed. Her arms were crossed at her chest, hoping helplessly that warmth would come her way. Madame Pomfrey had let her stay here with him, for she saw the look on the little girl's eyes that was full of concern. This made her heart sink low. 'She must really love him' she thought, before leaving the two.  
  
Ginny has been really quiet for the past few minutes. She thought that she didn't deserve to talk to Draco after what she's done. 'I got him sick; it's all my fault' she thought, as a tear slid down freely on her cheek. Ginny was obviously going hard on herself.  
  
Uncomfortable of the sudden silence, Draco shifted himself so that he could see Ginny's angelic face clearly. He slightly frowned at the sight of her crying once again. Every time he saw her cry, his heart would sink low and feel as if someone was just stabbing him right then and there. He didn't know why he felt like this, but he thought that maybe that's how friends feel for friends. Draco wasn't really sure of this because he didn't have any real friends before she came. Goyle and Crabbe were just his dumb sidekicks, who unfortunately wasn't considered as his friends.  
  
"Gin, why are you crying again?" he asked softly. His gaze went from her face to her body. She was shivering.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and made eye contact with him. "Oh uh.. nothing..." she lied, wiping away tears. "Draco, do you mind if I get into bed with you. I'm feeling a little cold." She asked, changing the subject.  
  
Draco flashed a genuine smile at her. "But what if you get sick too?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I'd rather get sick with you, then let you suffer alone." She replied softly. Getting up on the bed, she slid under covers beside Draco. Draco grinned sheepishly. (a/n he's so cute..) Not thinking twice, he put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him. Ginny replied by hugging him tightly and resting her head on his chest. (a/n cant you just imagine that? They look so cute together teary eyed)  
  
"Gin, I have to tell you something." Draco said  
  
"Oh, what's that?" she asked, lifting up her head and looking straight at his eyes.  
  
"Um... I really don't know how to say this.. but..."  
  
"What? What is it Draco..?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Um.. Gin.. what would you do if I told you that....that.. I like you!" he said rushing the last 3 words. Usually it wouldn't take Draco long to get a girl, but with Ginny, he was different. Usually he didn't tell the girl that he liked her, their first kiss would be the sign initiating that they were together. He really didn't have a hard time like this.  
  
"Well.. do you?" Ginny blushed slightly. Draco nodded, looking away. His face was rather flushed.  
  
Ginny giggled, and placed her cold hand on his face. Draco shuddered at the coldness. She swiftly turned his face so that she came face to face with him. "I like you too.." Ginny said, before kissing him on the lips.  
  
Draco was shocked once again but he kissed her back anyway. (a/n duh!) They were kissing passionately until....  
  
SLAM! The door of the infirmary swung open.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Ron and Seamus, who was carrying Hermione arrived at the entrance of the infirmary. Ron kicked the door hard, making it fling open harshly. Seamus entered in a hurry, placing Hermione on a vacant bed. Ron was gone and called for Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey came in a hurry. Draco and Ginny on the other hand, stopped snogging each other, and became surprised of the sudden outburst of Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Holy mother of mercy! What happened to Ms. Granger?" she screamed.  
  
"She hit her head on the floor hard, causing a crack on her head when she bumped into me." Seamus panicked.  
  
"Oh dear, boys get out of here this instant. I have to take care of Ms. Granger here without any disturbance what so ever." She said, closing the curtains around them. Ron and Seamus swept out. Ron took a look at the other people that were in bed. 'I feel sorry for these people' Ron thought. He scanned it once, but stopped once he saw a glint of red. He looked at the bed that contained two people of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.  
  
"VIRGINIA WEASLEY?! What the hell are you doing in bed with Malfoy?" Ron yelled, stepping closer and closer to them.  
  
"Weasel, what do you think two people of the opposite sex do in a bed?" Draco drawled, while grinning evilly. Ginny giggled slightly, but nudged Draco in the stomach.  
  
"Ron, what happened to Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously, changing the subject once again.  
  
"Don't change the subject he-"Ron said irritably.  
  
"She bumped into me and fell on the ground and hit her head hard; so now there's a crack,"Seamus replied, holding out his bloody shirt, while cutting of Ron.  
  
"Stupid Padma, she's gonna pay for this. This is all her fault" Ron muttered underneath his breath.  
  
"What's that Ron?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing..." Ron said before looking up again to find Draco and Ginny still in bed, in each other's arms. "Ginny get out of that bed this instant!!" Ron yelled, gaining back his posture. Draco held onto Ginny tighter; obviously not wanting for her to leave. Ginny was getting pissed off at Ron again. This was the second fight that they were going to have; and the first one didn't even get solved yet. 'Oh I don't give a bull crap! This fight can be played by two.' She thought deviously.  
  
Ginny took in her thoughts and played it to life. She suddenly reached up and kissed Draco roughly, changing her position so that she would be on top of him. Draco realized what she was trying to do, and deepened the kiss, closing his eyes while at it. Along side of that, he gently ran his hands up and down her arms, sending shivers down her back. Draco took note of this, and smiled against her lips. Draco opened his eyes to see what Ron's reaction was; and to his satisfaction, Ron was beat red.  
  
Ron clenched and unclenched his fists. He slowly walked over to them, and readied his fist; Seamus saw this and followed him hesitantly. As soon as she heard footsteps coming her way, she immediately broke the kiss; to Draco's disappointment. She grinned evilly and said "So Ron, what you gonna do about it?"  
  
"THIS!" Ron yelled, raising his fist, about to send a punch towards Malfoy's way. But the hands of Seamus stopped him from doing so. "Ron! Don't!" he said in frustration.  
  
"Let go of me Finnigan! Someone needs a little ass kicking!" Ron yelled, trying to struggle out of his grip. Seamus held him tightly back.  
  
Ginny stood up and came face to face with Ron. SMACK! "Ronald Weasley! This is my life not yours. You don't have a right to tell me who I shall or cant go out with. And most of all, you cant live my life for me!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Ron's face had a pale imprint of a hand right on it. He held onto the stinging spot, while he said "Gin, I told mom about the last encounter with Malfoy. I told her everything!" he paused for a second, before continuing. "And ya know what she said? She said that I was to keep you away from him no matter what, and if you didn't, she herself would come here and tell you that."  
  
Ginny's eyes became wet with tears again. "Ron, why can't you and everyone else just be happy for me? Is that so hard for you to do?!" Ginny yelled before leaving the infirmary. Draco got out of his bed; about to follow her but Ron held onto his arm.  
  
"Don't you dare go after her if you know what's good for you." Ron whispered to him  
  
Draco smirked. "Is that supposed to be a threat? Ooo I'm so scared!" Draco replied sarcastically. He pushed Ron rather harsh making him land on Seamus, and went after Ginny. 'Oh fucking chicken shit (a/n that's my saying... hahaha), this was not the way I wanted to spend time with Ginny' he thought.  
  
Ron stood up, and away from Seamus. 'I'm going to separate them if it's the last thing I do!' Ron thought.  
  
Just then, Madame Pomfrey came in with a worried face. "What's happening here? What's with all the noise?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Seamus hurriedly walked over to her and asked "How is she doing?"  
  
"Is she okay?" Ron asked behind Seamus.  
  
"I'm afraid she is not in a good condition. Seeing as she hit her head hard, the result was a deep crack in the back of her head. She will be unconscious for some days, but eventually she will wake up and from then on, we will see what we can do to her." Madame Pomfrey said regrettably.  
  
"Can't you fix it with your wand? Or some spells?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't. It might alter with her brains and have such severe side effects, especially because it's on her head. We wouldn't want to take that chance."  
  
Harry and Cho were still sitting at the same spot where Ron had left them. They were just chatting away about some stuff; nothing important. Their talk turned from harmless talk to serious seductive talk.  
  
"Cho, what made you like me? What do I have that other guy's don't?" Harry asked, slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well, for one, you have those big yet sexy green eyes, you have that cute little scar on your forehead" she paused as she firmly touched his scar. "You have a smile that almost melts me every time I see it. And most of all, you have my love. I'm all yours Harry Potter.." she said seductively, while caressing his cheek.  
  
Harry smiled and buried his face in her hair. He whispered "My heart belongs to you Cho, and only you" She moaned slightly as he trailed kisses down her neck.  
  
Forgetting that they were in a public area, they stopped as some first years yelled out "Go get a room!!"  
  
Embarrassed, Harry and Cho stood up and headed towards the Astronomy Tower for more privacy.  
  
Draco saw a glint of red turn the corner. He followed that, hoping that it was Ginny. He ran as fast as he could; ignoring the pain from his wounds and the headache he was getting. It seemed like his fever was getting higher by the minute.  
  
Ginny kept on checking behind her if Ron was following her, but instead of Ron, she saw Draco after her. She stopped running and collapsed on the ground beside the wall. Her face was flushed with streams of tears crawling down her face.  
  
Once Draco finally caught up to her, he leaned against the wall, panting. "Ginny....." Draco managed to say through deep breaths. Hearing his call, she slowly turned around and instantly locked him in a tight hug.  
  
"Draco, I-I feel so horrible." Ginny whimpered in his arms.  
  
"Shh.. Gin, everything will be okay." Draco said comfortingly, while stroking her hair.  
  
"No you don't understand Draco, that was the second fight me and Ron had, in less than a month. We never had this many fights consecutively before." Ginny said, letting go of him.  
  
"Well what do you want to do about this? How can I help?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I guess it just wasn't the right time for us to be dating..." she whispered.  
  
Draco stood up. "So what are you saying? That-that we shouldn't be together even though we know we have feelings for each other? Is that what you're trying to say? Gin-, when do you think is the right time?" Draco asked with a frown on his face.  
  
"Draco, noo.. I want to be with you. Its just, maybe we should keep this relationship a secret first. I don't think it will be safe for the both of us if everyone knows."  
  
Draco sighed. " I understand Gin. My father won't be too happy if he found out I was going out with a Weasley. You're right, we should keep it a secret. " Draco leaned in closer to Ginny, placing his arms around her waist. In turn, Ginny put her arms on Draco's shoulders.  
  
"Oh.. But there's one problem.."  
  
"What?..." Draco asked  
  
"My brother.. he knows and its for sure that he will tell my whole family." Ginny said worriedly  
  
"Well then we'll just have to make him believe that they'res nothing going on between us. " Draco said, while nipping on Ginny's ear. She moaned as he did so.  
  
"But h-how?" she stuttered.  
  
"Well, we could pretend to break up in front of him..." Draco suggested. Ginny moved her arms around his neck and said "That won't be easy Draco. I can't picture us not in each other's arms...." She paused for a second. " Draco you're sick remember.. you're not supposed to be out of bed." Ginny said worriedly.  
  
"Gin, I'm o-"Draco stopped talking, as he put his hand on his forehead. "Oww.."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Draco.. come on lets get you back to the infirmary."  
  
"No! I don't want to go back there. I'll just go back to my room. I'll rest there. I don't like staying in the infirmary...; it brings me back some horrible memories." Draco replied, looking down at the floor.  
  
"But Draco, I'm not allowed to go to your room. I won't be there to take care of you. The rest of the Slytherins won't tell me get in to your house. I don't think so." Ginny retorted  
  
"They can fucking go to hell. I don't care about them." Draco paused as he looked at Ginny straight in the eyes "You're with me so don't worry about it Gin. If one questions what you're doing in there, they will be answering to me." Draco said confidently.  
  
"But I thought we were to keep our relationship a secret? If people see me with you, then you never know what they may think."  
  
"hm... right.. Well then why wont we go somewhere where there are no people to bother us."  
  
"Where's that?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Come on..." Draco said, running off, while dragging Ginny by the hand behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron's jaw was dropped open. He was so shocked that he nearly fainted. Falling backwards, he landed on the bed Ginny and Draco were in earlier. His big brown eyes were directed at the ceiling; not at all blinking. 'What did I do to deserve all this' he thought sadly.  
  
Seamus looked over at Ron weirdly and said "Hey I'm gonna leave now. "He paused for a second awaiting Ron's reply. Surprisingly, Ron grunted as a response. "Tell me how she's doing tomorrow alright?"  
  
Ron grunted once again and Seamus frowned. "Okay then.. I'll take that as a yes "Seamus said irritably before leaving the infirmary.  
  
'Everyone's leaving me' Ron thought, depressed. Suddenly, a pair of voices popped up in his head, 'Ya that's because you're a horrible brother and boyfriend!' one said.  
  
'Oh shut the fuck up! He is not. He's just protective of his sister, and he loves his girlfriend. Does that make him horrible?' another one spoke.  
  
'LONER' the other one retorted back, ignoring the question.  
  
'What the- who the hell are you two?' Ron thought, knocking on his head.  
  
'We're your conscience. I'm the good one" the voice stopped as a halo surrounded her head. "And that's the bad one" she said pointing to the boy who was eating chocolate at the moment.  
  
'Hey! I heard that!' the bad boy spoke. The girl smirked.  
  
Ron, surprised and overwhelmed about all this, rolled his eyes and fell into a deep slumber due to confusion.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Cho were cuddled together on the couch in the Astronomy tower. The Astronomy Tower was known as the place of 'snogging' because this was the place couples would go to all the time. Usually it would be crowded up here, but tonight, there were only 2 couples present when Harry and Cho came in; a bunch of second and third years. Cho, sighed in disappointment that they weren't going to have the tower all to themselves. Harry on the other hand noticed this and immediately grinned.  
  
"Okay okay, get out of here you little brats, me and my girlfriend here need some privacy. So scoot!" Harry said in a disguised angry voice as he stood up and opened the door for them to leave.  
  
The kids immediately tore apart and left the room; scared of Harry. Usually Harry wouldn't be this mean, but he was desperate to have Cho all to himself. Cho's face lit up with a smile and walked over to Harry. She put her arms around him and gave him a peck on the lips. When she pulled away, she placed her pointed index finger underneath the collar of his cloak and led him slowly back to the couch.  
  
She lied down and pulled him on top of her. He landed just centimeters away from her face, but in no time, he closed that distance between them. She accepted the kiss happily as she made it even deeper. Her hands were entwined in his hair and his hands were well,... unbuttoning her shirt. When he finished successfully, he threw it across the room. He took of his shirt and threw it across the room as well. (a/n ahem I'll stop with the action there. I think that will be too much information for the younger people that are reading this. sorry!)  
  
(a/n sorry for the story took so long.. I've been really bz with tests and everything. Im sorry there are a lot of grammer mistakes, I didn't get a chance to fix it cuz ppl were getting mad at me and wanted me to post it up already) sorryz again!  
  
READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMERS PLZ.. 


	7. My goddess

Disclaimer: None of this is mine except for some characters and the plot! =)  
  
WARNING:: This is pg-13 but it can sometimes be rated R ( depends if people want some action; last chapter people wanted action! So don't blame me!)  
  
Ps. If you don't want me to do lemon scenes, just tell me! No need to flame me or anything.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!  
  
She lied down and pulled him on top of her. He landed just centimeters away from her face, but in no time, he closed that distance between them. She accepted the kiss happily as she made it even deeper. Her hands were entwined in his hair and his hands were well,... unbuttoning her shirt. When he finished successfully, he threw it across the room. He took of his shirt and threw it across the room as well.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Draco dragged Ginny up some stairs and around corners. He stopped once he came in front of this big oak door, unfamiliar to Ginny.  
  
"Umm.. Draco where are we?" Ginny asked curiously, as she looked around.  
  
"We're at the Room of Requirement." Draco replied. "Lemon limedrops" He whispered as the oak door slid sideways to reveal yet another door. Draco turned the knob and opened the door that led into a big empty room.  
  
"What are we doing here? This room is empty, we cant possibly do anything here." Ginny stated.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Gin, relax.. just wait" Draco said. "Room of Requirement, we would like two single beds."  
  
Just then, two single beds appeared out of nowhere; Ginny stood in awe as Draco looked at her. "What? Did you want only one bed? Because I'm totally okay with that." Draco smirked while fixing the collar of his shirt.  
  
Ginny giggled, playfully smacking his arm. "Draco how did you find out about this room?" Ginny questioned, suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"Well, I have my sources" Draco retorted.  
  
"Can we ask for Anything?" Ginny asked yet another question.  
  
"What is this? Twenty-one questions? Just be patient, while I fix up the room a bit." Ginny shut her mouth. Draco ordered aloud a few things that they needed, as each one appeared seconds after. There were pillows, food, a television, a washroom and a couple more things.  
  
Once Draco finished asking for stuff, he turned to look at Ginny who was looking at the floor, still staying quiet.  
  
"Gin, Come on in... What the hell are you doing there?" Draco asked, taking her hand and leading her onto the bed. Ginny and Draco sat on one of the beds side by side with Ginny's head on his shoulder. "Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?" he answered.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me no matter what happens okay?" Ginny said worriedly.  
  
"Gin, I wont leave you. I thought we already talked about th-" Draco was cut off.  
  
"Just promise me." Ginny shot back hesitantly.  
  
"I promise you Gin. We're gonna get through this together" Draco said, as he shifted her face so that he made eye contact with her big brown eyes.  
  
Ginny smiled weakly and hugged him; Draco hugged her back. Letting go, she said "Draco you should get in bed already. I don't want your fever to get any higher. You need some rest." Ginny stood up and went to the washroom, which were one of the few things Draco had asked for. She turned on the light, and looked at the mirror present on top of the sink. Her eyes were red and puffy due to all the crying she did. Her hair was in somewhat of a mess; strands of hair out of place and some surrounding her face. She sighed at her appearance. 'I look horrible....' She thought as she turned the faucet and splashed her face with cold water repeatedly. Satisfied with the coolness of the water on her face, she took the towel that hung on the shower bar and wiped her face dry. Soon enough, she became irritated with the strands of hair that kept on falling out of place, so she tied her hair up in a high ponytail. She took one last look at the mirror before heading back out to Draco.  
  
She stopped in her tracks once she saw Draco already sleeping, with the blanket hanging down just by his feet. She walked over to him and knelt down beside him. Smiling, she placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it softly. "Goodnight Draco" she whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ginny took the blanket by his foot and covered him up. 'You took care of me before, now its my turn to do that to you' she thought smiling sweetly.  
  
"Room of Requirement, I would like a bucket of cold water and a piece of cloth please" Ginny said politely. The bucket of water and the piece of cloth appeared right in front of Ginny; to her convenience. She took the cloth and dipped it in the water, then twisted it to take out the excess water. She folded it in a nice rectangular shape and placed it on top of Draco's forehead. To her surprise, Draco reacted to the cold cloth for he shuddered a bit.  
  
She softly 'stamped' the cloth over and over again on his forehead for quite some time. While she was doing this, she was observing Draco's face and how he looked so innocent in his sleep, yet so mischievous when he was awake; this made Ginny giggle a bit. 'Maybe this will help you heal faster' she thought sheepishly, kissing his forehead.  
  
Getting tired and sleepy herself, Ginny decided that she should go off to bed too. She dumped the wet cloth back in the bucket of water and placed it in the washroom.  
  
"Room of requirement, I would like pajamas; a tank top and a pair of shorts would do." She requested. Once given, she changed into her clothes quickly, and brushed her teeth, then headed straight to bed.  
  
Harry and Cho slept in the Astronomy Tower the night before because they lost track of time for they were 'busy'. Still shirtless, the both of them stayed in the position they were in. Since the couch was fairly small, Harry was just sitting down, with stretched legs and head back. Cho on the other hand, was much more comfortable with her position than Harry because well, she was lying down with her head on Harry's lap.  
  
Cho squirmed on Harry's lap, causing Harry to wake up suddenly. Harry lifted his head, groaning while at it. His neck ached madly for he got a stiff neck during his sleep. As he was softly stroking his neck, he then realized that something quite heavy lay on top of him. His eyes widened as this realization came to mind. His eyes averted down 'there' and sighed in relief once he saw that it was just Cho asleep.  
  
Harry really wanted to stroke her hair and cheek but he was afraid that if he did so, he would wake her up from her deep slumber and he really didn't want to do that. Trying to resist from doing so, he moved his gaze from Cho to the surroundings beyond him. There wasn't really much to see, except for some old picture frames that showed the faces of the founders of Hogwarts. Laying on the ground by the stone walls, were a few boxes; across that was a window where light shone through. But that was it. Nothing interesting really, so Harry directed his eyes back to Cho.  
  
Not able to resist any longer, he stroked her cheeks gently. As a result of this, Cho's eyes fluttered open to Harry's disappointment. The first thing she came in contact with, was slightly tanned skin consisting of a six pack. Cho's eyes widened as she realized that it was someone's stomach and she was lying down on the person's lap. She looked down at herself and saw that she didn't have her shirt on and she was only wearing her bra. She covered herself up immediately by using her hands. She sat up straight and looked at the person she was with. To her relief, she saw that it was only Harry and all memories came back to her. She was here with Harry all night long last night, and they must have fallen asleep.  
  
She smiled at Harry and hugged him tightly. She was so relieved that it was Harry with her and not some other guy because if it was another guy, she wouldn't forgive herself.  
  
Harry was surprised by the sudden hug, but hugged her back nonetheless. He smiled slightly as he said "I had the same expression as you when I woke up" Cho giggled a bit, before letting him go. She was now sitting on his lap, touching his abs.  
  
"I never knew you worked out" she said.  
  
"You don't know a lot about me" Harry replied, while nipping on her ears.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm your girlfriend, of course I know a lot about you" Cho said, while playfully smacking Harry on the arm.  
  
"Oh? Tell me.. what do you know about me"  
  
"I know plenty! Lets see, I know your favorite food, color, sport, and your number. I also know your birthday, your childhood, past bad and good things- " Cho was saying this while counting on her fingers.  
  
"Okay okay, you do know a lot about me "Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back softly as Harry deepened it. But Cho broke it off suddenly and hopped of his lap.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"I need to put my shirt on, I'm getting cold." She said, walking off and retrieving her blouse. "Oh " was all Harry's response.  
  
Harry stood up as well and picked up his shirt, he was about to put it on, when Cho stopped him.  
  
"No don't put your shirt on, I'm still enjoying the view of your 'built' body that I have only seen now." She said, as she walked over to him and putting her arms around his neck. Harry grinned, as he nuzzled her neck, dropping his shirt on the way.  
  
Ron woke up slightly dizzy as he tried to sit up. But he fell right back down, with his vision all blurry. He closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds and then opened it again. This time, all things came to him clearly and he was able to sit up properly. He looked around and saw Hermione still sleeping on her bed. She hand a big bandage around her head which caused Ron's heart to sink low. 'When are you going to wake up Mione?' he thought worriedly.  
  
Ron sat on a chair beside Hermione's bed and took her hands in his. He lifted it up near his mouth and said "Im so sorry ... Im so sorry.." Ron trembled, while kissing her hand gently.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek unexpectedly. But soon enough, it wasn't only a tear, it was rivers of tears that strolled down nonstop. Ron hasn't cried like this in a long time, in fact he hasn't cried ever since he was a little boy, before he came to Hogwarts. Fred and George did a nasty trick on him, making his hair change from red to multicolored. Not only did they do that, they also made his arms and feet swell up so much like a balloon, that he wasn't able to walk for hours.  
  
Just then, as if on cue, Madame Pomfrey came strolling in to look at her patients. First heading to Hermione, she saw a red-headed boy just right beside her, crying. Madame Pomfrey's eyes watered up, feeling sorry for the two. 'Must be her boyfriend' she thought.  
  
She headed towards the boy, gently tapping his arm. The red-headed boy looked up with red eyes and puffy surroundings. Oh how this broke her heart. "Im sorry Mr. Weasley.. I didn't recognize you but I'm afraid you need to leave and let her be for a while. I think you should go get something to eat and shower up." Madame Pomfrey said weakly yet sorrowfully.  
  
"But I cant leave my angel here all alo-"  
  
Madame Pomfrey smiled slightly. "Don't worry about Ms. Granger here. She's under my care." She assured.  
  
Ron sighed in defeat. He really didn't want to leave her here by herself because what if she woke up. He wanted to be the first one she sees there, right beside her. 'Though I guess Madame Pomfrey's right. She'll be alright under her care. Ill just come back later' he thought sadly.  
  
Reaching the door, he looked once more back at Hermione, a tear scrolling down with that before leaving.  
  
Draco woke up many minutes ago, but still staying in bed. He felt so much better than last night. Feeling his neck and forehead, he sensed that his fever was no longer present. Turning his gaze to the side, he saw his lovely girlfriend sleeping on the other bed. Getting up, he sneakily made his way over to her and jumped on the side of her bed. This made Ginny jump a bit and frown while at that. She opened her eyes slightly and screamed " Fred, George you both are going to be dead!!!"  
  
Draco laughed at this. It was obvious she wasn't much of a morning person. Draco moved in closer to her and put an arm around her waist. "I'm not Fred or George! How dare you call me that!" Draco said pouting.  
  
Ginny fully opened her eyes and looked at Draco. She smiled and said "Sorry, I thought you were the twins. They do this all the time to me when I'm back home"  
  
Draco smirked and kissed her cheek. "Come on love, lets go get something to eat." He said, pulling her off the bed. Just then did he realize what she was wearing. He looked her up and down approvingly and appreciatively. 'Her long legs just hang loose with no end. Just like a goddess. MY goddess. " he thought.  
  
"Like what you see?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh ya know.. I've seen better..." Draco grinned. Ginny pouted, her lower lip puffing out. 'Oh that pout just gets to me all the time!' he thought angrily.  
  
"I was just playing with you love. Just remind me next time to always wait until after you sleep so I can "Roam" around a bit more" Draco winked at her. Ginny blushed crimson red.  
  
Draco loved seeing Ginny blush like this, especially if it was he that made her do so. Putting on his clothes from the previous night, he charmed them to look sparkly clean and unwrinkled. Ginny saw what he did and did the same before leaving with him hand in hand, on their way to the Great Hall.  
  
'Slam!' The door slammed open revealing Professor Snape and Professor Bluebottle holding hands. Professor Bluebottle was a newly hired teacher as a substitute for any subject. (A/n I just made her up... I don't know why I added her but what the hell?!)  
  
Harry and Cho let go of each other and screamed fairly loud at the sight of the two Professors. The two Professors let go of each other's hand right away and gave Harry and Cho nervous looks. (A/n HAHA grease ball here has a gf! But damn who would want him?! LOL just jk)  
  
"Ahem what are you doing here Mr. Potter, Ms Chang, so early." Professor Snape said, gaining posture.  
  
Harry smiled evilly at the look of his face. He decided to take this matter in his own hands and to his advantage. "The better question is, what were you and Professor Bluebottle doing, showing public affection towards the other. Don't you know that teachers are not allowed to do so?"  
  
Cho held onto Harry's arm tightly. Professor Bluebottle did the same to Professor Snape. "I shall say that we should come to an agreement here. I will not give the both of you detentions for the lack of clothes you both are presenting, and you will not even squeak a word to anyone about this." He said impatiently.  
  
Harry laughed inwardly and replied "My lips are sealed.." They shook on it, man to man and Harrry and Cho left the two.  
  
Ron arrived at the Gryffindor Common room shortly after he left the infirmary. He decided to take a shower and dress up before he satisfies his grumbling stomach. After an hour of showering, he got dressed and headed downstairs.  
  
He decided to wait for Ginny and Harry so that he could go down with them to breakfast. Ron totally forgot about the fight he had with Ginny because he had more serious problems with his girlfriend at the moment. Waiting for about 30 minutes, none of the two came so he hesitantly stood up and walked out by himself. He just couldn't take the grumbling sounds his stomach made.  
  
His head hung low, walking slowly he was, he got to his destination about 10 minutes later. He sighed as he sat down, finding himself still alone, with neither Ginny or Harry here yet. He looked down at his plate and weakly put a few strips of bacon and toast. He played with his food for a while before gobbling it up. (A/n aww I feel sorry for Ron)  
  
On the way, Ginny suddenly stopped in her tracks, as realization came to her, pulling Draco back. "What Gin what's wrong?" he asked curiously.  
  
"We cant go to the Great Hall. Everyone will see us there.. And we still need to "break up" in front of my brother remember?" she said.  
  
"Oh, right... well then lets go to the Kitchen" Draco stated simply. "Come on..." he said, dragging her behind.  
  
"Draco, when do you want us to "break up" "she asked sadly.  
  
"Ginny what are you talking about, I never want us to break up!" he yelled stopping in his tracks.  
  
"No Draco, I meant the one we're supposed to show Ron" she explained.  
  
"Oh right, whenever you want Gin" he answered. "Gosh, I think my stomach is getting to me!" Draco added, patting his stomach.  
  
Ginny laughed and nodded "I think that too.."  
  
Padma came out of the darkness of the shadows in the hallway. "Hmm Draco's looking fine today.." she thought evilly. 'But what the hell is he doing with that filthy Weasley Girl? Is she the new love interest of the week?" hmm.....  
  
Padma had her long fingers placed under her chin, meaning she was planning yet another scheme. This time it involved Draco.  
  
Blaise had just got out of the infirmary this morning.. It was about time he did actually. Right when he got out, he went straight to his room, where an owl awaited him on his bed. The owl hooted and gave the letter to him before it left.  
  
Blaise opened up the letter hesitantly and read it.  
  
Zambini,  
  
I have heard that you were ill for quite some time but that is no excuse for you to delay my plans!!! I would like you to fulfill your duty asap! What is wrong with you boy? Why is it taking you so long to do such a simple task? If you don't do as I ask, then your mother is considered history in a flash. I want this done by next week or else.. you know the consequences.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Blaise crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. He thought 'The sooner its over with, the better.'  
  
Once Draco and Ginny finished eating in the kitchen, they separated ways to shower and change. Saying their goodbyes' with smiles on their faces, Ginny kept on walking, thinking how good it felt to make Draco smile like that. Draco never smiled, always a smirk or a grin was visible on his face and nothing else. He showed no emotion whatsoever but when he was with her, you could tell by his actions that he really did care for her.  
  
Right when Ginny turned the corner to the Gryffindor Common Room, a hand reached up to her face and covered her mouth. Ginny was surprised at this and tried to squirm away. She tried to scream but you could hardly hear the muffled shouts that she was trying hardly to keep up. Her attacker was too strong though, leading her to a dark shadowed corner.  
  
Once there, the attacker let go off her and turned her around. Ginny's eyes widened as she saw who it was. Blaise Zambini. "Blaise what do you think you're doing? Why did you scare me like that?"  
  
"Sorry Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Hey aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary healing your wounds?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"I just got released this morning" he said excitedly. Ginny smiled.  
  
"So why did you take me here?"  
  
"Oh umm remember the time I was still in the infirmary, I asked you to come with me to Hogsmeade?" Ginny nodded. "Well I was planning to go this weekend. Are you free?"  
  
"Oh uh.. yeah sure! I'll be there...." She said worriedly. Ginny was planning to go to Hogsmeade with Draco this weekend to celebrate their newly brought relationship. 'But I guess we could do that next week' she thought sadly. She was just looking for this weekend so much.  
  
"Great thanks Gin, I have so much to tell you..." Blaise said before leaving her behind.  
  
'Thank goodness its only Tuesday' she thought 'I have plenty of time to hang out with Draco' Ginny looked down at her watch, It was only 7 :30 am, she had lots of time to take a shower and get ready for class. Skipping cheerfully, she went to her dorm.  
  
Ron stayed still, sitting by himself and eating breakfast. Actually he was playing more with his food than eating it. His elbow was on the table, with his hand on his face, covering the tears falling down. His other hand held his fork. Just then, Seamus sat down beside Ron and patted his back, trying to comfort the guy.  
  
"Don't worry about her man, she'll be fine." He finally said. Ron shook his head.  
  
"This is all my fault.... I hurt Mione" Ron whispered softly.  
  
"Blaming yourself wont do you any good Ron." Seamus replied. "Hey, where's Harry and your sis? Why aren't they here with you?"  
  
Ron didn't answer. The reason being, he didn't know where they were. When he needed someone to talk to, someone to help him, they weren't there for him. 'I thought he was my best friend? And she was my sister? But where are they now? Where are they when I need them the most' he thought  
  
(A/n I sorta messed up there.. but I was desperate to put this chapter up.. so many people are getting mad at me because it took me so long to finish it with final exams and all. I apologize for the inconvenience. ) I promise that since its already summer break, I will update sooner. =)  
  
IM SORRY THERE ARE A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER...  
  
Read and Review plz! No flamers... THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I WILL POST UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Macy 


End file.
